


Sailor Moon Legends: Attack Of The NegaMoon Pirates

by Zdala



Series: Sailor Moon Legends [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Be Kind with reviews, Dark Past, F/M, Family, Fights, Friendship, Kidnapping, Needs Reviews, Negamoon, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post Sailor Stars, Pre-Crystal Tokyo, Secrets, Space Pirates, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdala/pseuds/Zdala
Summary: After sailing throughout the Universe, looting & incinerating planets, Captain Kyanite leader of the NegaMoon Pirates has finally descended upon Tokyo with a single goal. To destroy Sailor Moon & the Sailor Scouts. As the girls are ripped from their new peaceful lives and thrown back into battle, they must not only fight against foes new & old but must confront a secret. A secret that their ruler Neo Queen Serenity hid from them. A secret so shocking that it will not only change Crystal Tokyo but the Sailor Scouts team forever.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Series: Sailor Moon Legends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955008
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. New Horizons

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! I want to thank you guys for tuning into this newest Fanfiction. This is my first ever attempt at a Sailor Moon Fanfiction so I hope it goes well. This is part 1 of the Sailor Moon Legends Series, their will be several separate fanfictions . I have so many ideas for this fic because Sailor Moon is one of my favorite series of all time and I hope you guys really enjoy what I have in store for you.
> 
> Also I should point out that I'm using the English names from the original series and not the Japanese names because I'm most comfortable using them.
> 
> But anyway here we go, I'll see everyone at the end of the Fanfiction!

__________________________________________________________________________________

-Planet Nemesis-  
-6 Years Ago- 

The four weird sisters, Rubeus, Emerald, Sapphire, Prince Diamond, all there plans have been defeated by the Sailor Scouts. The only member of the Clan left was Doom Phantom who staged a final battle against the Sailor Soldiers on the ruins of the planet Nemesis. The Sailor Scouts and Prince Darien watched the event in awe and amazement as Princess Serena & Princess Rini were focusing there silver crystals against the power of the black crystal. While Doom Phantom had been a formidable and strong threat, his powers were wading as the energy from the silver crystal slowly weakened him, moment by moment.

"Doom Phantom!" Princess Serena called out

"Go away forever!" Rini added

The two females gave a final jolt of energy from there silver crystals, this time the power was more abundant than the last time. 

"What no this can't be happening!" Doom Phantom cried. 

The healing energy of the crystal shattered through the darkness of the Doom Phantom as it began to shower the atmosphere in a purifying mist. Doom Phantom screamed out as the energy overwhelmed him, the power from the Silver Crystal exploded into the villain as well as the planet Nemesis. 

The Sailor Scouts watched as Doom Phantom, planet Nemesis and the Black Crystal crumbled into nothingness. The Sailor Scouts rebelled in their victory as Princess Serena used her powers to take them back to their time period. With Doom Phantom gone the Sailor Scouts knew that the world was safe once again, never again would the Black Moon Clan threaten Crystal Tokyo.

Or would they?  
__________________________________________________________________________________

-Present- 

\- Wedding Chapel-

The overreaching excited voices of the Sailor Scouts filled the corridors of the dressing room as they attempt a most difficult feat. Getting Serena ready to marry Darien. Serena & Rei had been fighting like usual over the fit of the dress while a stressed-out Amy, Lita & Mina were doing there best to pick out what makeup and jewelry she would wear.  
From the second the girls had graduated High School, each one had their eyes widened for the big changes that were coming toward each of them. Serena was getting married to Darrien; Amy was set to travel to America to practice Medicine, Mina was highlighting the sunset festival in Okinawa as it's first-time idol, Lita had been invited to a major cooking show to show off her culinary skills and Rei was invited to a primer modeling invent. 

While each of the girls were looking forward to the building of Crystal Tokyo in the near future, it was nice for each of them to soon go their separate ways and finally fill there dreams. No bad guys, no drama, just a boat load of friendship & dreams heading their way.

"Your soo mean Rei, it's my special day why can't you see that?" Serena cried loudly as Rei held up several different wedding dresses trying to see which one would fit for her perfect day.

"If you had just picked out a wedding dress the first time, we wouldn't be going through with this meatball head!"

"I told you I couldn't afford it at the time!"

"Stupid and cheap, boy Darien's gonna have a hard time being with you." Rei sweatdropped with a chuckle before Serena countered by throwing a wedding dress at her. "Hey watch it Serena, you almost took my eye out!"

"That'll teach you to try and ruin my special day!" Serena looked in triumph at making Rei shut up.

"Your such a brat, everytime you don't get your way you don't act like this!" Rei shouted

"It be nice once in a while if you quit being mean!" Serena added.

There wasn't a day that went by that Serena and Rei didn't start an argument with one another. Even on the day of Serena's wedding the two once again had gotten into a shouting matching, each one desperate to get the other to see their point of the argument. 

"Oh no not again!" Mina sweat dropped upon seeing her friends began to bicker again. Since they had gotten their this morning, all the two seemed to do is fight. If each of them kept getting into these petty arguments then they would all be late for the wedding. 

"Will you guys cut it out!" Lita dropped a pair of earrings she was looking at and found herself walking over to the duo, she unwillingly became a third parter in the argument.  
"Jeez, who knew getting a wedding together would be so much work!" Mina sighed heavily as she looked at the array of cosmetics and jewelry that Lita left her work. 

Amy was set to say something in order to lift her friends spirits, but was cut off by the sound of a ringing telephone. Mina & Amy looked near Serena's dressing room mirror, her cell phone was blaring loudly trying to get attention.

"I'll answer it, Mina, you keep working on that makeup!" Amy said as she walked in that direction. The bookish girl dodged insults, flying wedding dresses and shoes that were hurled around the room as she tried to reach the phone. Serena, Rei & Lita were going at it so loudly that they bareley noticed the phone could have stopped them from arguing.  
"Hello!" Amy cheerfully called out as she reached the cellphone and clicked it on. "Oh Hotaru, good to hear your voice!"

__________________________________________________________________________________

-Juban Winery-

"It's good to hear too Amy." Hotaru cheerfully responded as she sat on a counter in order to reach the phone. "How's the dress fitting going?"

"Very ardours!" Amy stated. Although Hotaru wasn't sure what the word meant judging by the tone of voice in the background the girls had their work cut out for them.  
"Oh ok I won't hold you then, I just called to tell you that well be joining you guys soon, Amara sent us to pick up some wine for the after party."

"Sounds lovely, we could always use the-." Amy's voice was suddenly drowned out as the arguing got louder between the girls in the background. "Will you girls quiet down, I can't hear the phone!"

"Amy is everything ok?"

"Serena let go of Rei's hair!" 

"Amy?" Hotaru asked again

"Mina don't throw the makeup, it costs more then we can afford!" 

"Uh Amy!"

"Oh my god Lita put down the sofa!!" 

The sound of thrashing objects and insults was finally enough to convince Hotaru to hang up the phone and hope off the counter in order to rejoin Michelle who was at the cash register ringing up the purchases of wine she just bought. 

-That'll be three hundred thousand yen Ma'am!" The elderly wine shop cashier flashed a million-dollar smile as the high total rung up on the calculator, much to Michelle's dismay. "Will that be cash or charge?"

"Cash!" Michelle gave a small pout at the price of the goods while Hotaru giggled in her air. Why Amara had her spend so much money on wine she never knew. Even though they were considered Rich by Japanese standards, the bills that followed throughout their luxury apartment kept getting vast and more exuberant each week. If they kept going at this rate, all their fortunes would be dried out and they'll be forced to downsize, an option she did not recognize.

After handing money from her purse, the cashier was quick to finalize the transaction and send the two girls out of his wine shop and on their way. 

"Three hundred thousand yen for four bottles of wine, you guys sure love to live extravagantly don't ya?" Hotaru inquired as she walked ahead of her surrogate mother. 

"It is a special occasion after all, it's not everyday that our princess gets married." Michelle said as she heaved the bag of expensive wine further in her hand so she could get a better grip on it. "Besides whatever we don't use we can stock back in the cellar until the next celebration."

"Speaking of celebration we better hurry up, I don't think Serena and the others are fairing to well with the dress fitting!"

"Agreed!" Michelle spoke. "Let's take the shortcut through Mizuno Park; it's the easiest way back to the apartment!"

"Oh I love Mizuno Park, lets go!"

Running off ahead of Michelle, Hotaru excitedly danced about on the sidewalk her thoughts turning to the upcoming wedding and all the goodness that comes with it. Michelle gave a small smile seeing her surrogate daughter enjoy her newfound normal life. Having been Mistress 9 in the past and being killed prematurely by Sailor Galaxia, Hotaru didn't have many attempts at a normal childhood. Even though she had to still fulfill her duty as Sailor Saturn in the future, it was nice to see her being so carefree and happy about life instead of always worry about destroying evil. 

But it was not just Hotaru and the inner scouts that were looking forward to their newfound life, Michelle & Amara also had plans for their free time. Once today's events had concluded she and Amara would travel to Virgin Islands where their own ceremony for marriage would await. Michelle grinned wholeheartedly as she remembered a few weeks ago when Amara popped the question during their date night at the beach. It was so unexpected, so beautiful, so romantic. This was something that she did not expect to ever happen in her life what with her scouting duties and all. Even though she was excited about sharing the rest of her life with Amara, she kept the big news to herself, not wanting to infringe on Serena and Dariene's happiness.

The two girls had been strolling for a minute before they reached a bridge overlooking Mizuno park. Numerous Japanese citizens were stationed on the bridge taking pictures of the park below. Mizuno Park was known for its many beautiful statue water fountains that were stationed all around the area, it was designed by a friend of Amy's who wanted to add some agriculture toward some of the lifeless areas of the city.

"Come on Michelle were gonna be late!" Hotaru shouted as she ran ahead to find a spot on the bridge.

Michelle started to respond to Hotaru but found herself suddenly coming to a complete stop as she felt a sudden wind chill pass through her skin. 

"What in the!" Michelle's body tensed up with preparation and worry as she felt the wind chill suddenly howl in her ear. Being a Sailor Guardian, she had certain powers of perception when it came to sense the abnormal, and to say the least that wind chill was anything but normal. Michelle felt a dark presence that seemed to illuminate the area she was in, even though she didn't know what it was she knew that something was their that wasn't supposed to be.

"Come on slowpoke!" Hotaru's voice let up Michelle's ears as she suddenly remembered she was there. Michelle's face went into one of the surprises and horror as she came face to face with a small red dot that was stationed on Hotaru's chest. Before Michelle could even get the words out her mouth, a loud shot rang out in the air striking Hotaru with much impact.

"Hotaru!" Michelle screamed as her eyes lit up at the sight of Hotaru whose lifeless body started falling over the side of the railing. The wine bottle splattered all over the sidewalk as Michelle dashed toward the bridge. Without any hesitation she jumped downward and focused her body in a descending direction. Reacting so quickly had given Michelle an edge of speed which allowed her to grab Hotaru before they both made a hard crash into a large fountain. 

Those in the area that heard the shot began immediately scrambling from the area afraid for the very existence, the panicking would continue until Michelle and Hotaru were the only ones left in the immediate area. 

Strength soon returned to Michelle's body as she slowly began to emerge from the fountain's water. Cradling Hotaru's body close, the woman immediately set her down on the ground and began checking for any signs of life.

"Hotaru!"She cried. "Hotaru!" After doing several chest compressions and checking her pulse, Michelle realized that Hotaru was indeed alive but vastly knocked out. This was no doubt thanks to the small black rose that was stuck in the girls chest. Whoever had attacked them, was no doubt trying to wound Hotaru but get her attention as well? 

"Konichiwa Sailor Neptune!" A sultry female voice addressed Michelle. 

"Who's there?" Michelle asked. "Show yourself." The voice soon turned to a low but sinister laugh that stretched throughout every area of the park. No matter where she turned, however, she was greeted to the same sight of emptiness throughout the park. Only the sound of the running fountain could keep her calm as she tried to figure out where the enemy is.

"Why so jumpy." The voice questioned with another laugh. "Aren't you Sailor Guardians supposed to be fearless?"

"Why don't you step out into the open instead of hiding like a coward? She barked. "If your goal is intimidation, it won't work!"

"Is that so?" The voice stated with a hint of amusement in it's tone.

"Come out here!" She ordered once more, her fists balled up in anticipation to face the threat head on. "Take your best shot!"

"Very poor choice of words!" The Voice belted out laughter once more before another shot rang out. Michelle was quicker this time and threw her body out of the way; a black rose hit the ground just inches away from her feet. 

"Is that all you got?"

"Don't play with fire little girl you might get burned!" Upon hearing the word 'burned', Michele's body cringed with flush as she felt heat near her. Turning to her side she was greeted to the sight of a giant fireball that quickly engulfed her body.

Michelle screamed in agony as the flames consumed part of her body. She felt her clothing burn away, and her skin rip open as the fire intensified with each passing moment. Whoever this mysterious enemy was they were determined to take her out for good, she would have to think of an idea or else the fire would burn her to cinders.  
"I wonder does Captain Kyanite like his soldiers rare or well done!" 

"Stop!" Michelle cried as the flames dosed her skin in pure agonizing pain. 

"It'll be all over soon, just give up Michelle!"

"Never!" Michelle cried. Just when she was about to get her life back in order, this vile person has to come and ruin it all, Michelle wasn't going to stand down and die like this. Even throughout the pain, the girl somehow managed to reach into her pocket and pull out her lip rod. 

"Neptune Planet Power!" 

-Transformation Sequence-

Michelle spins around holding out the Lip Rod, which creates a thin circle outline of water around her. She outstretches her arms as seawater rises submerging her entire body. The water soon subsided giving way to her final form. The girl flips her hair gorgeously, and lip gloss is applied before she twirls and strikes a final pose. 

-End Transformation Sequence-

Upon transforming Sailor Neptune immediately drew water from the fountain, extinguishing the flames around her. The Sailor Scout gave a sigh of relief as she had just saved herself from being burned alive. 

"Where are you? Sailor Neptune called out. "Come out and face me!"

"Burn, Sailor Neptune!" 

Once again upon hearing burn Sailor Neptune was greeted to the spectacle of a fireball heading right in her direction.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Neptune was prepared for the fireball this time. Raising her hands above her head she summoned a sphere of water energy which she sent at the fireball completely extinguishing it. "That trick won't work twice!"

"Don't need it too. I got what I came for!" The Voice said. "I suggest you gather your friends before you lose Hotaru forever!" 

"Hotaru!" Suddenly remembering her friend Sailor Neptune turned toward the fountain only to find that Hotaru's lifeless body was missing, in her place a single rolled up scroll. Rushing over to the spot Neptune was poised to unravel the piece of paper and look at its content. Sailor Neptune's face was a mixture of bewilderment and horror as she mentally read the letter, which was written in bold red ink. 

Guardians of Sky, Sea & Time  
Abandon Princess Serenity and heed my call  
Meet me on the shores of Tokyo at Sunset  
Or I sacrifice your beloved Hotaru  
In the name of Captain Kyanite

Sincerely 

The Sailor Slayer


	2. Remnants of the Negamoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the girls celebrate the destruction of Sailor Galaxia, another threat looms in another Universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Loyal Readers! Sailor Moon Legends Chapter 2 is coming at ya right now!!! 
> 
> Please enjoy and I'll see you at the end!

-Flashback-

-Tokyo Tower-

"Party Time!!!" Each of the five sailor guardians held their glasses high as they clanked together, a feeling of relief and accomplishment over them.  
Doom Phantom didn't even hold a candle to how powerful Sailor Galaxia was. As you'd expect from a tough adversary, she threw everything she could find at them, the Sailor Animates, the Phages, and even their own deaths. 

But in the end it didn't matter, Sailor Moon found a way to pierce the darkness that was in her heart, she broke Chaos's hold over her and finally ended that nightmare. With her gone the Star Seeds returned to their primary owners and the world was at peace once more.

To celebrate their victory Amara and Michelle funded a special party just for them at the Tokyo Tower. Japan's most prestigious landmark was now the sight of a wild party for all family & friends of Sailor Guardians. Loaded with a buffet of food, loud dance music and bright lights, the girls were going to make sure they had the best night of their lives after battling so hard.

"Chad you look so handsome!" Rei exclaimed enthusiastically before grabbing a hold of his waist. "Why don't you hold me anymore?"

"Cause when I try you always tell me to back off!" Chad blushed hard seeing the advances of his girlfriend. He had never seen a drunk Rei before, come to think of it nobody had ever seen Rei drunk before. But here she was, eight glasses of wine too many and now all over him. "Maybe we should take you home; you need to go to bed!"

"Bed, s-s-sexy time yess, make love to me Chad!"

"Rei calm down, you're saying things you don't mean!" He started to back away but her grip on him was harder then a crab holding a penny.

"You don't love me anymore?" She asked with a pout.

"No of course i still love you!" 

"If you mean it, you me no clothes now!!" Without warning Rei tackled Chad to the floor and began to undo the buttons on his shirt. Chad found himself pushing her away lightly before he scrambled to the floor and began running away from her. He always wanted Rei to be more affectionate, but he didn't want it like this, she practically was going to molest him right there.

"Come back Chad baby, come back!" Rei shouted as she gave chase throughout the party goers, slipping and burping along the way.

"You just had to give her all that wine didn't you Mina?" Amy gave the side eye to Mina who backed away and hid behind Lita. "She's drunk beyond belief!"

"Oh lighten up Amy, I'm sure she'll get sober in no time!" Mina said with confidence

"Chad come back here!" The girls sweat dropped as they looked farther across the vast room. Rei now had Chad's shirt off of him and kept getting faster on his trail in an attempt to get the rest of his close off.

"Or maybe not!" Mina turned her head away in shame as Amy and Lita gave her the eye once more. 

"Rei come back!" Lita started to sprint after her friend. "Hey Amara, mind giving me a hand?"

Amara, who was sitting at a table next to Michelle and Trista, smiled when she heard her name called. She didn't know what Lita wanted but got her answer as soon as she saw Rei and Chad darting back and fourth across the dance floors while the audience members laughed loudly. Lita was also in pursuit of the duo while grabbing each piece of discarded clothing that Rei threw off in an attempt to get her redressed "Be right there!"

"Just because she's drunk, don't get any ideas Amara." Michelle added as she rolled her eyes.

"Wouldn't dream of it sweetie!"

"Better not or your sleeping on the sofa tonight!"

"Hey Mina, where's Serena?" Darien asked as she suddenly stepped out from seemingly know here.

"Last time I saw her she was outside looking at the stars, she said she wanted some fresh air!"

"Thanks, i'll go check on her!" 

After walking through various parts of the dance floor and through the guests Darien had made his way upstairs to a secluded part of the Tokyo Tower. From the minute he walked out of the stairwell he came face to face with Serena leaning on the balcony. His love was looking at the twinkle of the stars with a small smile on her face that seemed like it would never fade away.

"Serena!" He called.

Upon hearing her lover call out to her, Serena instantly snapped out of her trance and turned to look at him. "Oh Darien, I didn't know you were there." 

"I thought i'd might find you out here." He spoke softly as he leaned on the railing and pulled her close. "How come you left the party, everyone's having so much fun in there."  
"I don't know, I just needed some air I guess."

"Nervous about the future?" 

"It's not that, I just can't believe it's over." Serena remarked. "My days as Sailor Moon are finally over, I can actually be a normal girl now!"

"A normal lazy meatball head who cries at the drop of a pin and constantly bugs me." He sweat dropped.

"Way to ruin the moment Darien!" She pouted before turning her back to him. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any more of a jerk you go and do this!"

"Wait wait i didn't mean it!" 

But it was too late Serena's face was already in anger mode as she turned her back on Darien. "Yes you did, if you didn't want me around just say so and I'll leave you alone!" 

"No!" As Serena started to walk away, Darien grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a close hug. His head rested on top of hers as he put his lips close to her ear to whisper. "Never leave me again; I can't live without you!"

"Darien!" 

"When Galaxia took my Star Seed, I was so scared not because I was dead but because the thought of never seeing you again tore me up inside. It was like hell waiting for her to be defeated, I wanted nothing more then to hold you, to kiss you, to protect you from all danger, Serena i never want to lose you again!"

"Darien, you really mean that?"

"Of course I do, if I didn't I wouldn't have brought this!" After giving her a kiss on the forehead, Darien reached deep into his pants pocket before dropping to one knee. Serena gasped in shock as he opened the box revealing a large fourteen carat diamond ring that was fashioned to look like the Mystical Silver Crystal. "Serena Tsukino, I love you more then anything else in this world, will you marry me?" 

Serena's smile went further and further before her smile was so wide that you could see all of her teeth. She had dreamed of this moment her ever since she first laid eyes on Darien as Tuxedo mask. He had always been there for her sharing every moment, and now he was asking her to be his forever. . "Yes Darien, a thousand times yes!!"

Those were the last words that Serena shouted before she fainted with happiness. Darien was quick to catch his fiancé and cradle her close, she still had that wide smile on her face while her entire skin was glowing. 

"Way to go Darien!" 

Darien gave a look of confusion as he heard a voice. Looking back at the stairwell he sweat dropped as Serena's parents, Amy, Lita, Mina, Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, Greg, Andrew, Asai and several more party guests. Unbeknownst to them the entire party had took it upon themselves to spy on the young couple.  
There were loud conversations and cheers among the partygoers as they each reacted to the special news in their own unique way. Darien simple shook his head in disbelief before returning his attention to his sweet Serena. Even knocked out she was center of his world, he couldn't wait until they were united as one. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

-Space-

From the moment that Serena defeated Sailor Galaxia, Luna told them that her powers cleansed all evil in the galaxy. 

How wrong they were. 

Even if there Galaxy was filtered with light, that didn't mean that the other worlds out there were void of darkness. The truth remained that the Silver Crystals power left someplace untouched. To those scattered out in other parts of the cosmos, they still had to be weary of threats that might come near their worlds. Little did the Sailor Scouts know a threat had already started expanding from a point of origin, this threat would soon become a massive pain in the girls side. 

For now however, this threat existed in a universe far far away.

-Messier 82 Galaxy-

-Dresenda 7-

Dresenda 7 was the first primary planet that existed within the Messier 82 galaxy. A planet void of habitation but ripe with natures power. 

Dresenda 7 was known for its grey skies and black puffy clouds that littered in the atmosphere. Much like earth the entire planet was covered with a sea, but unlike the Sailor Scouts home the sea here was always subjected to violent storms that crashed back and forth on a daily basis. The few land masses that made up this island were small sandy beaches with large rock formations that made it possible for ships to land and rest for the duration of their next trip. All in all as said before Dresenda 7 was a place that nobody dared to inhabit.

Well not normally anyway.

Today was one of those rare occurrences where the extraordinary would occur. On one of the large beach masses, one could see hundreds if not thousands of humanoid men standing on the beach in front of a large rock formation that was several stories high. It was not known why the men were standing there but each of them were having loud conversations, presumably to pass the time.

Each of the males were dressed similar as if in uniform. They wore fitting black pants, large steel boots, fingerless black gloves, and metal battle harnesses strapped across their chests. Each of the soldiers carried a pistol fire arm at their side as well as short sabers. Each of the men's faces were covered in grey masks that covered most of there face except for their eyes and foreheads. Each of these soldiers stood at attention while their black upside down crescent moon symbols shined upon their foreheads.

"How long are we gonna stand here, those storms out their don't look to promising?" One of the soldiers questioned another as he gestured to the violent waters. Since arriving at that spot the soldiers had been there for almost a good hour, waiting for only God knows what.

"Quit your griping. It won't look good for the Captain when he arrives! "The other one answered.

"Look, up in the sky!" Another person exclaimed as he pointed up above. 

From the dark recesses of the wormhole, a skyscraper sized eastern dragon emerged. This was no ordinary dragon however, to the men below it was best known as their leaders vessel the Daijinryuu. The Dajinryuu was one of the largest vessels ever to be built as well as sail throughout multiple galaxies. Coated in the finest of steel and housing over three thousand workers, it was a vessel truly to behold. The Daijinryuu was not only a fine vessel to sail in, but it was also the perfect weapon for combat. Many planets in several galaxies were combusted to cinders by a single blast by this monstrosity mouth, a fact that the leader was really proud of. 

The Dajinryuu slithered in the sky for several minutes before landing it's massive form sideways on the rock pillar just above the soldiers. There were cheers, cries and compliments thrown at the vessel as the side hatch opened up. More soldiers erupted from out the exit of Dajinryuu and found themselves lining up around the vessel, giving way for a single individual to step forward.

As a silhouette approached out of the dragon, the cheers from the soldiers got louder and more vast. A lone figure soon was completely out of the dragon and now stood at the edge of the rock formation overlooking the crowd. 

The figure looked youthful about sixteen or seventeen with a six-foot height to match. He had a skinny frame with very pale skin. He was dressed in a long black and gold pirates jacket, with shorts and steel toed boots like his minions. He had spiky white hair which was mostly covered by a large pirates hat, his eyes were baby blue, he had a small nose, black crystal earrings and a red skull tattoo on his cheek.

Each of the soldiers their had dedicated their lives to serving this man. To other galaxies this man was a tyrant. He destroyed planets, enslaved millions, stole all the riches he could find. He was the new owner of the black crystal, the leader of the Negamoon Pirates, this man was Captain Kyanite.

The cheers would continue for several more minutes as Captain Kyanite looked all of his warriors. If he didn't have galactic domination to plan, he would spend his time listening to his subjects praise and adore him for hours on end. 

"All Hail Captain Kyanite!" The soldiers started to chant

"Silence! "With both hands extended Captain Kyanite gave the order and a mean expression as he forced his troops to quiet down. "I'm very pleased to see all my warriors here in such mass numbers, this reinforces my hopes that we will achieve our goal soon enough."

He was like a God among them, even though he hadn't gotten to the point the soldiers cheered him on once more.

"I said silence!" He bellowed. "You all know why were here, we are only two wormholes away from the milky way galaxy. The time for battle is upon us, in that universe we will make our final stand and crush the residents of Crystal Tokyo forever!"

"Tell us your needs Captain Kyanite, whatever it be we will do anything to ensure victory!" One of Kyanite's bodyguards stepped forward as always showing his loyalty to his superior.

"I already have my best warrior the Sailor Slayer spying on earth, however i still require an elite battalion of soldiers to carry out my final plans."

"Consider it done Captain. I will choose the best of these scurvy dogs and have them ready for your assault on earth!" 

"Sailor Moon & her soldiers will pay dearly for destroying the Negamoon!" Captain Kyanite suddenly shouted as he turned his attention away from his bodyguard and back to his troops. "Their beloved earth will soon become mine, are you with me?!"

The pirates exploded with praise and cheers as they started chanting the name of their leader once more. Captain Kyanite looked downward into the crowd of pirates, a fiendish smile dancing upon his lips. He had conquered many galaxies to get to this point, had spread the power of the black crystal further then it's ever been before, all his conquest had lead up to this very moment. 

As soon as his troops were ready, they would head to earth. Nothing could stop them from planning their final battle against the residents of the white moon. Sailor Moon would soon pay for what she did to him, they would all pay, soon every living being would bow down before Captain Kyanite leader of the Negamoon Pirates.

__________________________________________________________________________________

-End of Flashback-

-Present-

"Wake up Hotaru, wake up!" Captain Kyanite whispered to Hotaru while giving a few pats on the girls face. Hotaru's eyes started off heavy refusing to even give the slightest inch, after a few minutes however the girls eyes completely opened up their optics adjusting to the light in the room.

Hotaru was sitting in a king sized chair at a large round table opposite from Captain Kyanite. The quarters they were in was the size of a normal bed room. There was daisy wallpaper plastered on the all around them giving the room a cheerful pleasant glow. The room itself was also littered with dozens of large stuffed animals that consisted of, puppies, alligators, , hyenas and tigers. Each of the stuffed animals were oddly lined up in different sections throughout the room with their faces pointed in Hotaru's directions.   
"Are you hungry or thirsty perhaps?" He asked. Hotaru was so busy looking around the room she failed to notice that their was a cup of tea in front of her as well as a platter of several different baked goods. "The cook makes some of the best desserts this side of the galaxy."

Hotaru tried rise from the chair but finally noticed that her ankles as well as her waist were shackled to the floor, her hands were free but she ultimately could not escape from the chair she was in.

"I'm sorry about the chains, but I couldn't have you escaping, not after all I did to get you here."

"Who are you?" She questioned with a growl.

"My name is Captain Kyanite." He simply stated as he took a sip of his tea and a bite of a cupcake on the platter. "And you Sailor Saturn are currently my prisoner."  
"Whatever your planning, if you dare to hurt the princess I will kill you!" 

Captain Kyanite chuckled slightly at Hotaru's determination. Not even concerned with her own wellbeing, once again she had deflected to immedatly thinking only of Princess Serenity. How blind her loyalty was. If she only knew the truth about her beloved Princess, she would surely abandon her duties as a Sailor Solider. 

"How did you even get me here, the last thing I remember was me & Michelle were-?

"Strolling through Mizuno park." He responded interrupting her. "I'm well aware the Sailor Slayer told me!" 

"The Sailor Slayer?" Hotaru asked "Who's that?"

"The perfect humanoid creation of black crystal and intense hatred for the Sailor Guardians, she is my ultimate weapon and soon to be your downfall!"

"Keep dreaming Black Beard, you'll never beat the Sailor Scouts!" Even though Hotaru had the body of a small child, she was still the most dangerous Sailor Scout known to man. After flexing her waist and foot muscles several times, she focused all the strength she had in her body as she ripped the chains from out of the floor.

Once she was free of her bindings she focused her attention to the table with the baked goods. Even with her petite frame Hotaru managed to flip the table over, knocking the tea and baked goods onto the floor while forcing Captain Kyanite to back away toward a nearby wall. 

"How rude!" He shouted. "I was nice enough to make you a snack, and you treat me like that!" 

"It's unforgivable how you captured me and threatened my princess, I'll make you pay for that!" Saturn stated as she pulled out her lip rod from her skirt. "Saturn Planet Power!"

-Transformation Sequence-

Hotaru holds out her Lip Rod while she spins and forms a circle of cosmic energy around her. She extends her arms outward as the energy rises and surrounds her. Her Silence Glaive forms in her hand and she starts to spin it several times. Lip gloss is applied to Hotaru's lips as her hair flows prettily in the wind, she then spins around before striking a final pose with her weapon. 

-End of Transformation Sequence-

"Solider of Death & Rebirth, I am Sailor Saturn and on behalf of my guardian planet Saturn I will punish you!" A transformed Sailor Saturn announced her title with gusto as she twirled her Silence Glaive in a fancy fashion before pointing it at him. "Surrender Kyanite or you shall taste the cold steel of my Glaive!" 

"You girly girls and your speeches, don't you know there kinda boring by now?"

"Very well death it is then!" 

With no other options but to fight, Saturn charged at Kyanite. With her Glaive raised upward, she called forth her powers over Saturn as she tried to strike him down.   
Captain Kyanite would not be fazed however, as Saturn went to strike him he reacted in the quickness. He grabbed her Silence Glaive with a single hand stopping the weapons energy with his own. With ease he yanked the weapon out of Saturn's hands before punching the girl in the gut forcing her backwards away from him.  
"Damnit!" Saturn cried out as she hit the wall causing the entire room to shake. 

"Pathetic!" Captain Kyanite stated as he tossed Sailor Saturn's weapon to the ground. "It's still embarrassing to believe that the great Prince Diamond fell to a bunch of wimps like you guys!" 

"The Negamoon lost because they were nothing but a bunch of hate filled beings who were obsessed with power!" Saturn shot back as she prepared her body to go another round with him.

"Destroying my tea and baked goods is one thing, but talking crap about my family like that is beyond rude!" He shouted. "I've tried being civilized, but now I think I'll leave you to my beasts!" 

Even without a weapon Sailor Saturn braced herself for whatever he was about to do. Captain Kyanite found himself grabbing one of his black crystals earrings and holding it outward for her to see. The Black crystal glowed with its negative energy as it touched throughout the entire room.

At first Sailor Saturn couldn't see what he was planning but soon got her answer as the energy intensified even more then it had in the room, effectively blinding her for a few seconds. When the energy finally calmed down and allowed her to see again, Sailor Saturn looked in horror as she found herself surrounded by animals.

All the large stuffed animals that Captain Kyanite had in the room, had now seemingly come alive and was staring right at her. The puppies had now turned into viscous wild dogs, the Alligators were large and imposing with there jaws ready, the hyenas were laughing as they bared their fangs and the tigers gave loud roars as they swished their tails back in fourth in excitement. 

"I feel like being a good sport, so I'll leave your weapon right their." He laughed evilly as he started to wave. "Until we meet again Sailor Saturn!"   
Sailor Saturn watched as Captain Kyanite backed further into a wall and evaporated out of the room. The Solider of Death and rebirth had no time to even contemplate a battle plan, before she knew it the beasts had started to charge at her with their fangs out.

"God of Saturn please protect me!" Was Saturn's last words as she lunged at the beasts ready to do battle.

-Outside room-

Once outside of the room and into a wide hallway Captain Kyanite stood against the wall, his ear firmly pressed against the door. He gave a small smile as he heard the roar of his beasts combined with Sailor Saturn's battle cry and the tearing of flesh. Even if Sailor Saturn could take a few of them out, she wouldn't be able to last forever. The magic of the black crystal made those stuffed animals virtually indestructible, even if she did hack a few they would just re-attach themselves and continue attacking her until she was too weak to fight back.

"Captain, I got news!" A solider called out to him.

"Ahh excellent, good timing solider." Captain Kyanite said as he grabbed the pirate and placed him up against the door. "I got a job for you, when you don't hear any noise anymore, make sure to drag that Sailor Solider out toward the beach, you'll find a nice cage waiting for her."

"She's in their Captain?"

"That she is." He answered, "Now what did you want to tell me?"

"We've been in contact with the Sailor Slayer sir; shes has a checkpoint set up for when the other Outer scouts arrive."

"Awesome, then soon enough they'll be caught in our trap !" 

"I don't mean to sound ignorant Captain, but I'm confused, why do we have Dajinryuu ready for take off, shouldn't we ready ourselves take on Uranus, Neptune & Pluto?"

"Not at all my good man, were going to leave that to the Sailor Slayer!" He stated as he started to walk away down the hall. "And to answer your question I have Dajinryuu ready for takeoff because we going to the wedding event of the millennium!" 

__________________________________________________________________________________

-Higuarshi Tower Apartments- 

"The Sailor Slayer!" Amara looked incrudiously at the scroll that Michelle had handed her. One minute she and Trista were getting ready for Serena's wedding, the next Michelle had rushed in that apartment and started revisiting the events that happened in Mizuno park. 

"Did you see what she looked like?" Trista inquired.

"No not at all, she attacked us at long range!" Michelle cried. "She also mentioned something about a Captain Kyanite!"

"Bastards!" Amara grunted at the thought of the Sailor Slayer and Captain Kyanite before ripping the scroll to pieces. Just when they were getting back to their lives, these shady characters had to come in and ruin it. They not only crossed that line by interfering with their personal lives but capturing Hotaru just made them the major target for extermination. 

"It's a trap you know?"

"I know Trista; they want us away from the Princess."

"Shouldn't we tell the others?" Michelle implored with a worried look on her face. 

"No lets not involve the girls in this, we don't want to spoil the wedding." Amara mused. "Well have to rescue Hotaru ourselves and inform the others later when we've completed the mission!" 

"This isn't going to be easy ya know, this Sailor Slayer character will be waiting to do battle with us!"

"If it's a battle, she wants well be more then happy to comply!"

"We need to get going then, the sun will be setting soon."

All in agreement the trio left the apartment and downstairs to where their car awaited. It wasn't long before they were all huddled in and began speeding fastly down the ways of the street. This wasn't like them, the Outer Scouts usually like'd to have a plan before they confronted the enemy, but sadly this moment forced them to go in blindly. The only thing they knew was that they had to rescue Hotaru before The Sailor Slayers promise of sacrifice came to fruition. 

Who was the Sailor Slayer? 

And Why was she after them?

Those were the two main questions that would plague the long silent car ride between Amara, Michelle and Trista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That concludes the second chapter everyone. Any comments, questions or concerns or if you just want to leave a review you can do so in the box below. Im asking for any Sailor Moon fans out their to please find it in your heart to give me a review. When I see a review it gives me the confidance boost that I need to get through the next chapter. I'm really serious about this, please leave me a review. Chapter 3 & 4 shall be up soon so until then, stay safe, blessed and be kind to one another.


	3. Bells of Love & Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Serena & Darien try to have the perfect wedding of their dreams, the Outer Scouts brace themselves to meet their newest foe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding is coming, the wedding is coming! The day of Serena and Darien's wedding is coming to this Chapter. Will the wedding be what they've always planned or will a new foe wreck their special celebration? 
> 
> Were about to find out!
> 
> Sit back, grab your favorite snack and be prepared to read the latest episode of Sailor Moon Legends.
> 
> I'll see you guys at the end so please enjoy and drop me a review.

-Dajinryuu-

-Control Room-

-The Master Head-

In Pirates culture the 'head' on a pirate ship is code for the john or public washroom. On the Dajinryuu however there were two sets of 'heads', one for the crew and one for the divo himself. As Dajinryuu was being piloted by the pirates at the bridge, Captain Kyanite was doing what a great leader does, soaking up all the glory.  
The 'Master Head' was a spacious bathroom that was the size of two bedrooms. The floor was a crisp marble that was perfectly layered with every step. Near the head of the room was a large sized sink , followed by a stand up shower, a steel hot tube near by and finally a single bathtub with a Victorian style telephone on the counter next to it. Throughout the room were dozens of treasure chests, overflowing with gold, jewelry and other trinkets looted from destroyed planets. At this current point in time, Captain Kyanite could be found literally soaking up the bubbles in his bathtub while polishing his sword with a cloth and oil he had not to far away. 

"Shiny, shiny!" Kyanite chirped as he looked into his sword that was now clean enough to see his own reflection. The Captain would gaze at his handsome face for a few minutes before the phone next to the bathtub began to ring anxiously. Kyanite let out a loud groan and rolled his eyes before shifting through the bubbles to pick up the receiver. "IM IN THE TUB, WHAT DO YOU WANT..........ok...............alright send her up!"

No sooner then Kyanite slammed the receiver down that he heard a knock on the door.

"Captain it's me!" A female voice called out.

"Come in Yura!" Kyanite gave the command and the doors of the bathroom swung open as Yura strolled in with a large cart with several platters and domes on them.  
Yura was a young girl who looked to be about nine or ten years old. She had creamy skin, and her body was very skinny. Yura had chocolate brown eyes, a small nose, and long green hair that was tied up in one big bun by two chopsticks. She was dressed in short tunic that was black in color, sleveless and cut midway down her thighs. Also like the other pirates she also had steel boots and fingerless steel gloves. On the back of her pirate uniform she had a large bejewled red bow and on her neck she wore a black choker.  
"Quartermaster Yura at your service Captain!" The small girl gave a salute as she sheepishly tried to sound bigger then she really was.

Kyanite snorted with laughter as he saw his quartermaster before him. Even though he had told her many times that she didn't need to be so formal, he often found himself getting several good laughs trying to watch her act mighty. While the Negamoon pirates were all loyal to him Kyanite only trusted two people, one being the Sailor Slayer and the second being her. 

The Sailor Slayer was trusted mostly due to her battle skills and unquenchable rage toward the Sailor Guardians, Yura however was a different story. When Kyanite began his conquest of the universe he managed to liberate a small planet that was best known for it's slavery of women and young girls. Even though he had only been there for riches and to spread the black crystal, he couldn't help but notice Yura who had been enslaved by the masters of that world. 

After destroying the planet and gathering more recruits for his forces, he often noticed that Yura who had stowed away was on the sidelines training with the pirates. Even though they ridiculed her for her age, Yura was at every training she could possibly be at. Yura had done much to gain the Captain's favor, even going so far as to learn alchemy spell casting and inventing. Yura's skills also came in handy as she was the one primarily responsible for giving him the components he needed to make the Sailor Slayers battle armor. 

He would have been a fool to ignore her talents at this point and before he knew it, he granted Yura the title of quartermaster. Even though she was young and often inexperienced , she shared the Captain's hatred for the Sailor Scouts and would do anything in her power to make sure that Crystal Tokyo fell before him.  
"Make it quick Yura, you're interruptin' my me time and space bubble bath isn't cheap!"

"Captain I've finally done it!" She announced. "I've finally finished my ultimate masterpiece, my grand finale, my greatest artistic expression, my-"

"Just shut up and get on with it!"

"Yes sir!" She promptly opened one of the lids off the platters revealing three figurines that had been sculpted out of clay. At first glance Kyanite thought that Yura was wasting his time with what she presented but as he looked closer at the sculpting of the clay he noticed something familiar. 

"Fantastico, I'm impressed!" He said figuring out who the clays were shaped of. "What do you have going in that devious little mind of yours Yura?"

"It's for bolstering our ranks sir, I'd figure you can take them to the wedding and surprise those Sailor Scouts, they won't know what hit them!"

"As effective as they'll be Yura, I already have plans for Sailor Moon's wedding." He stated. "I appreciate the help but my plan doesn't need any extra additives!"

"Oh." She spoke before turning away with a dejected look on her face.

"But!" He started to say with a smile. "Your clay sculptures will definitely come in handy for the second phase of my plan, keep them handy!"

"Yes sir!" 

"Now go fetch my clothes from out my quarters!"

She gestured to one of the other platters on the cart. "Don't you want to have dinner Captain the cook sent up your favorite, lobster ravioli!" 

"Not in the mood to eat, especially with all that sweet carnage were about to create!"

"But of course Captain, I'll go get your stuff!" 

"Oh and Yura!" 

"Yes Captain?" She retorted.

"Don't forget your weapons, you'll need them for the raid!"

"My weapons?!" She asked ecstatically. "You mean I can come with you?!"

"Hurry up before I change my mind!"

That was all the instruction Yura needed before she excitedly dashed out of the bathroom and into the hallways on the ship desperate to get her Captain's belongings. Kyanite soaked deeper into the tub letting the heat and the bubbles engulf his entire body. Now that he had gotten rid of Yura he could finally relax and get himself mentally prepared. Even though his rampage of the galaxy was so he could take down Sailor Moon, he never in visioned that he would finally be close to ending this. Within a few hours he would get the chance to meet the so-called Sailor Moon and finally get payback for everything she did too him. Even though revenge was on the forefront of his mind, he made a mental note to keep the plan like him, fabulous and tasteful. Just as he spoke to his crew so many times, when he was finished with Sailor Moon Crystal Tokyo will fall and the Negamoon would once again be unstoppable. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

-Wedding Chapel- 

-Dressing Room-

Serena couldn't have been happier then she was at this very moment. Standing in front of the mirror in her dressing room, the young woman took in awe the miraculous sight of what her friends had finally put together. Serena was dressed in a vintage off the shoulder wedding dress that went down to the floor and dragged a few inches behind her. The dress was a beautiful snow white and was decorated in diamond rhinestones in the shapes of flowers that went up along the sides of the dress. Serena's usual dual bun style hair was forgotten as Rei straightened her hair out and placed it together in one neat bun. Also ontop of Serena's head was a crown made out of different roses, each rose was colored differently to match her friends sailor colors.

Whenever something exciting happened to Serena, she couldn't help but overreact and be dramatic to express herself, in this moment however she was calm and collected. Seeing herself in this wedding dress made her happy, any minute she would be married to Darien and the two would live happily ever after just like in the fairy tails.  
"Serena!" Luna's voice called out to her, making her snap out of her admiration for her soon to be married life. Turning toward the doorway Serena saw her cat guardian had snuck in, on her back she carried a small wrapped present.

"Luna!" Serena smiled as she picked Luna and the gift up and set them on her makeup table. "Where have you been I've been looking for you all day?"

"I'm sorry I worried you Serena but I had something that needed to be taken care of." She said. 

"It's ok, you're here now and that's all that matters!" 

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I really shouldn't be wearing white!" She sweat dropped. "I also got alot of butterflies in my stomach and could go for some cake or pie ya know what I mean?"  
Even though Serena was being her usual ditzy self, Luna didn't scold her. Serena became concerned as she saw her guardian cat begin to leak with tears, she still had a smile on her face but her tears were heavy and soaked the wood of the makeup table.

"Luna, why are you crying?" Serena asked with concern.

"You've just grown soo much!" Luna cried as she used a single paw to wipe away her tears. "I'm happy because I got to witness you become something much more then Sailor Scout. You've become a symbol of light and love for the galaxy Serena, your mother would have been so proud of you!"

Serena smiled as she picked up Luna and pulled her close for an embrace. " I wouldn't be half where I am without you, Luna, you're the one that kept Sailor Moon's head on straight for all those years!" 

"But thats all over now." She added. "Serena this is the time you become a wife and a Queen, everything you were meant to be!"

"The adventure's just beginning Luna, you and I are going to have many more great years to come!"

Luna gave one last small purr of appreciation for Serena before she jumped away from the girl and onto the desk next to the gift. "Speaking of great years, I got you something to help you start it off right!" 

"You bought me a gift?"

"I've held onto this for a while, but I feel now was right time to give it to you!" Luna stated

Serena took a few moments to observe the packaging of the outfit, trying to guess what it was. What could Luna have possible held onto in this small box? Even better question, where did she get the money to even buy her a gift in the first place? 

Whatever the answer she would only know by opening it up, and that what she did. She carefully lifted the box lid and gasped as she saw it's insides. Stationed inside the box was a piece of jewelry, a necklace to be exact. The necklace was a string of white pearls that led to a moon symbol made completely out of fourteen carat diamonds. 

"Luna it's beautiful!" Serena cried as she picked it up and cautiously put it around her neck. Going over to the mirror, the girl couldn't take her eyes off of the jewelry and how well it just made her dress seem complete. "I don't understand how did you-"

"It belonged to your mother. She wanted you to have that on your wedding day!" Luna replied. "Even though she's not here to see you, I'm sure she would have been happy to see you as a beautiful bride!"

Serena couldn't hold back tears as she bent down to Luna's level and snuggled her cheeks next to her. "Luna thank you, just thank you soo much!" 

"No tears now Serena, we don't want to smear that beautiful face do we?"

"Serena!" Rei's voice penetrated the room as she loudly knocked sounding more irritated then usual. "Are you coming out or not, the wedding's going to start soon!"

"Hold on you big meanie your ruining the moment!!!" 

Luna sweat dropped as Serena landed a swift but firm kick to the door. Rei's face must have been close to the door because all Luna heard was a loud 'ouch' followed by a slew of colorful words that she hurled at Serena. 

"Thank's again Luna!" Even though Rei was still screaming at her from behind the door Serena managed to regain her composure and gave Luna one last quick hug.

"Think nothing of it Princess Serenity!" Luna replied. "Now come on you've got a husband waiting for you!"

"Right lets go!"

Once content with the situation around them, Luna and Serena retreated toward the hallway to join Rei and get on with the wedding. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

-Juuban Beach- 

While the Wedding preparations were underway for Serena, elsewhere Amara, Michelle, & Trista were once again fulfilling their jobs as Sailor Soldiers of the Outer System. As much as they wished this incident never happened, they couldn't leave Hotaru or ignore the threat that this so called 'Sailor Slayer' posed to their very lives.  
The car ride between the trio was silent for the most part. The sun was starting to go down and many residents of Tokyo were going home for the night, leaving most of the roads empty and free. Without the heavy traffic the girls were at the beach front before they could even get themselves mentally prepared. As Amara pulled her car into the parking space, each of the outer scouts slowly found themselves exiting the vehicle and walking onto the area where the beach began. 

"Where is everyone?" Trista asked as she looked around the beachfront. Juuban Beach was an ideal hotspot for families and young couples looking to get away but at this moment however the entire beachfront was deserted. No citizens, no children, no young lovers, just the hot sand underneath their feet and the washing back and forth of the ocean front.  
"Something's wrong here, the sea is very tense!" Out of all of the Sailor Guardians Michelle was one of the few that was blessed with clairvoyance. In her civilian form she was still one with the ocean, whenever next to it she could get a gauge of the situation at hand. At this moment she could hear the seas crying out to her, her element was indicating that something on that beach was amiss, something sinister. 

"Where do we even begin, their is alot of ground to cover?" Amara questioned.

Amara's question was soon answered as the winds began to pick up in speed. The women were caught off guard as the beach sands suddenly were kicked up around them creating a wall. The sands were dense and thick as it swirled around the trio, who braced themselves for an oncoming battle. 

"Welcome to the party Sailor Soldiers!" With a loud cackle, the Sailor Slayers voice penetrated the walls of the sand. "Are you ladies ready to enjoy the festivities?"

"We didn't come here to play games Sailor Slayer!" Amara shouted. "Where's Hotaru?" 

Upon mentioning Hotaru's name the sands parted from around the girls giving them a clear view of the beach around them. The girls weren't alone however this time, from the moment the sand cleared they noticed that a woman was just a few feet away from them. The woman was dressed in a pink floral kimono with sandals. This woman also carried a large parasol in her hand which she had in front of her face in order to cover her identity. 

"I'm so happy that you drug yourselves away from your beloved Queen to be here with me!" The Sailor Slayer said. "Captain Kyanite will be sorry he missed you three, but alas he has that wedding to attend to!"

"The Wedding!" Trista exclaimed. 

"I knew it!"

"If you lay one hand on Serena we'll-."

"I highly doubt you Sailor simps are in a position to give me orders, well not when I have this anyway!" Gesturing to the hand that wasn't holding the parasol, Amara, Michelle and Trista backed away upon seeing a small wand like item. 

"Oh no!" Michelle gasped.

"How the hell did she get a lip rod?" 

"Slayer Star Power!" 

The phrase was echoed proudly as if she had been this character throughout her entire life. The girls looked in awe as the wand glowed and shrouded her in a strange grey energy. The energy engulfed her being for only a few seconds before finally subsiding showing the Outer Scouts her fully transformed form.  
The Sailor Slayer outfit consisted of a Sailor fuku colored grey and red, with skull shaped earrings, a black crystal broach in the middle of the uniform, short formal steel gloves and boots that went just above the ankles. The Sailor Slayer also wore a steel belt with a square hollow buckle, inside the buckle was a deck of cards with the Negamoon symbol on the back. The Sailor Slayer's hair and face was covered by a Japanese style fox mask she also carried a long rapier sword with a visor on the handle.

"In the name of the Negamoon , I shall destroy you!" Sailor Slayer announced before she charged at the trio and attempted a warning strike, the girls were quicker however and sprawled out the way before they were struck.

"So you wanna get serious huh?" Amara inquired as she and the girls removed their lip rods from their pockets and brought them forward. "Uranus Planet Power!" 

\- Transformation Sequence- 

Amara sweeps the Lip Rod in a circle around herself, making a glowing golden circle appear at her feet. She then wraps her arms around herself as a swirling column of air is rushed upon her feet forming her leotard. The image then breaks too Sailor Uranus who is fully transformed in her sailor fuku. As a swirl of bubbles applies lipstick to her lips, Sailor Uranus sets the final pose.

-End of Transformation Sequence-

"Neptune Planet Power!"

\- Transformation Sequence- 

Michelle spins around holding out the Lip Rod, which creates a thin circle outline of water around her. She outstretches her arms as seawater arises submerging her entire body. The water soon subsided giving way to her final form. Sailor Neptune flips her hair gorgeously, and lip gloss is applied before she twirls and strikes her final pose.

-End of Transformation Sequence-

"Pluto Planet Power!" 

\- Transformation Sequence-  
Trista spins around while holding her Lip Rod as a storm of sand stirs up around her. She twirls around in the midst before the sand comes down revealing her Garnet Rod. A fully transformed Sailor Pluto smiles as lip gloss is applied and she strikes her final pose.

-End of Transformation Sequence-

"Uranus World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus was set to get the edge over the Sailor Slayer. Raising her hand up high, the woman gathered air energy into a massive sphere before launching it at her foe. 

Sailor Slayer stood silently as the energy sphere came near her body, unfazed she raised her rapier and landed a single slice upon it. The World Shaking attack now had split in two and the excess energy had dissipated into nothingness. 

"She cut right through it!?"

"My turn!" The Sailor Slayer called out as she lunged at the trio with her rapier in hand. Once landed she slashed Neptune across the chest sending her flying before stabbing Pluto in the shoulder and kicking her away.

Once the duo was out of the way the Sailor Slayer focused her assault primarily on Uranus. Grabbing her by the scruff of her hair, she pulled her head down and kneed her right in the face. Sailor Uranus tried to fight back, but the moment was lost to her as Sailor Slayer then gave her a sucker punch to the gut before, round house kicking her across the face once more.

"Hang on Uranus!" Neptune shouted. "Neptune Deep Submerge!" The sea was at Sailor Neptune's command as she swirled together a massive sphere of ocean energy before launching it at the Sailor Slayer.

As the attacked came closer to her, Sailor Pluto also reacted toward the battle. She leaped and grabbed Uranus out of the way leaving the attack to ravage the Sailor Slayer. The villainess would not be fazed by the attack however, as it came toward her she stood firmly as the energy bounced off and dissipated just like the World Shaking attack.

"Our attacks barley scratched her!" Pluto cried.

"We've got to think of something and fast!" Uranus replied.

"Time to have some fun with you Sailor Twits!" Sailor Slayer gestured to the deck of cards she had in her belt as she drew for a single one. Uranus, Neptune, & Pluto backed away cautiously wondering what the Slayer could possibly have under her belt. The trio was bewildered as Sailor Slayer revealed to them that the card had the symbol of Jupiter on it.  
"That's Lita's symbol!"

"Correction, It's my symbol now!" Sailor Slayer snickered as she loaded the card into the visor on her rapier. The Card dissapered instantly with a magical glow as the Sailor Slayer became shrouded in a green sphere which soon transformed her into Sailor Jupiter.

"That's not possible!" 

"Believe it, losers!" Even though the Sailor Slayer had somehow managed to turn herself into Sailor Jupiter, the voice speaking to them was Lita's voice exactly.

"Let's not give her a chance!" Uranus urged as she drew for her Talisman. "Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus jumped high in the air as she swiped her Space Sword, sending a slew of energy projectiles.

"Submarine reflection!" Sailor Neptune bellowed in mighty as her mirror created a beam of seawater.

"Chronos Cyclone!" The Sands of time gathered around Pluto as she conjured a small cyclone and sent it at the Sailor Slayer.

"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" Following the way Lita would attack her enemies, an antenna came out the tiara. Acting as a conductor, lighting from the skies struck down upon the antenna encasing the fake Jupiter in a shield of lighting. When she was finally charged up enough, she expelled the lighting into a large powerful dragon.

The Thunder Dragon attack roared with a threatening tone as it began to surge toward the Scouts. The bolts of lighting were strong enough to the point where blocked out the Outers attacks and struck the three girls head on. Uranus, Neptune and Pluto screamed out in pain as their bones cringed and contorted from the jolts of electricity.  
Even though they were being shocked by the lighting the Sailor Slayer was not done yet with her assault she de transformed back into her armor and charged at them once more. She first backhanded Neptune in the face with the butt of her rapier before slashing Pluto in the chest several times and head butting Uranus in her stomach. 

All three girls were helpless as they were thrown back and onto the beach sands. The Sailor Slayer stood inches before them letting out cackles in triumph. "Do you ladies give up!"  
Her response was met by Sailor Pluto who got to her feet and bashed Sailor Slayer in the face with her garnet rod. Even though the attack came as a surprise it only knocked Sailor Slayer a few feet away from the girls. 

"Uranus World Shaking!" 

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

Even though they were worn out by the thunder dragon attacks, the Outer Scouts would not be deterred by the Sailor Slayers power. This turn they pooled their sphere attacks together, creating a massive attack of Sky, Sea and time . The Sailor Slayer was caught off guard by their sudden revitalization and blasted back toward the banks of the sea. Her rapier dropped near her body as she groaned and kneeled on the sands.

"First rule off battle, never gloat!" Pluto quipped.

"Because it gives your opponent the chance to counter attack!" Neptune added

"Besides we're just getting warmed up!" Uranus smirked as she cracked her knuckles in anticipation for the next round. Even though the Sailor Slayer could possibly match them in terms of power, they weren't about to be taken down so easily by her. Serena & Hotaru's life depended on them succeeding, they would fight the Sailor Slayer to their very last breath. 

"How exciting, the little peons aren't so weak after all!" If their was one thing the Sailor Slayer loved it was a challenge. She was hoping that the Outer Scouts would put on a good battle, and boy they didn't disappoint at all. Getting to her feet, the Sailor Slayer grabbed her rapier and let out a war cry as she once more charged toward the trio. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

-Elsewhere-

-In the Future-

\- Silver Millennium- 

-Unknown Location-

"Are we there?" A female voice called out within the darkness. A jumble of footsteps and the sound of multiple people breathing was the only thing that could be heard in the surrounding area.

"Sssh be quiet, we don't want to alert the guards!" Another woman urged, 

"Or Neo Queen Serenity!" A third voice spoke. 

"Wait I think were here!" 

A light soon cascaded among the trio's face as they reached their destination. A trio of robed figures stepped into the light to find themselves within a limestone cavern. Their were fireflies in jars hung on the walls that lit up the small room. 

In the center of the cavern, was a large case made completely out of a strange green crystalline substance. The trio surrounded the case and stared at one another's hoods. They had taken great lengths to get to this moment, but now that they were there, they couldn't help but wonder about what they were doing.

"Isn't someone gonna pick that up?"

"Not me, you first girl!"

"I swear you two are a bunch of scaredy cats!"

"It's not that were scared." The third hooded woman said. "It just doesn't feel right, stealing from Serenity, after all we've been through with her it just doesn't feel right."  
"We don't have a choice in the matter. We need to grab this just incase the Sailor Scouts can't defeat Captain Kyanite!"

"She's right, we have no choice but to steal the case." The 2nd hooded woman replied. "If the Scouts can beat Kyanite then all the better, If not then at least we'd have some insurance to defend humanity against him."

"Lets not beat around the bush then, let's take the case and get out of here!"

"Agreed!"

"Agreed!"

Once in agreement the girls swiftly grabbed the case and retreated back into the darkness outside of the caverns. Even though they weren't sure about the contents of the case, the only clue was that the case could defend humanity should Captain Kyanite's dark plans come to fruition. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

-Present- 

-Juuban Beach- 

"Mars Fire Ignite!" In the guise of Sailor Mars, the Sailor Slayer put both her index fingers together as she formed a giant fireball. The fireball excitedly sprung from its origin point and ignite the sands around the Sailor Guardians. Although they had been putting up a good fight until now, the fireball caught the trio off guard and scorched the ribbons on their Sailor Fuku's. 

The girls withstood the fire for a few moments before they had regained their strength to escape the blazes. After Neptune had extinguished the flames with some nearby ocean water, the trio stood at attention as they stared down the Sailor Slayer. They might have been the strongest three of the Sailor Guardians but even they had their limits of what they could withstand.

The Sailor Slayer's untapped strength combined with her swordplay and changing ability caught the girls off balance where they weren't even properly able to counteract or defend. The bottom line however meant that they were running out of options, if they didn't come up with an effective battle strategy soon they would mostly likely lose their lives.  
The Sailor Slayer now losing the guise of Mars taunted the girls seeing their worn-out bodies trying to muster another round of battle. "What's wrong, giving up already?" 

"Uranus we need a plan and fast." Neptune responded. "We can't keep going at this rate!"

"She's hoping around the battlefield like a rabbit, if we could keep her still we could nail her with all our power!"

"If keeping her still is what we need then I can provide the answer!" Pluto stated as she gestured toward her Garnet Rod. Out of all the attacks in their arsenal, they were ignoring the plainly obvious solution, Sailor Pluto's time stop attack. The forbidden attack that once caused Pluto's death when she used it against the Heart Snatchers.

"Pluto it's too risky, we can't lose you like that again!" Neptune urged.

"Our jobs as Sailor soldiers come first!" She retorted. "Keep her distracted, I'll stop time long enough for you guys to take her down!"

"But-!"

"No buts Neptune, that's an order!"

Neptune didn't want to go along with such a suicidal plan, but they were right, they had to do whatever they could to stop Sailor Slayer before anymore damage was done. Reluctantly the duo drew ran head on toward the Sailor Slayer with the plan of distracting her. 

Pluto inhaled a large amount of oxygen in her lungs as she mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do. The last time she used this attack, she begged Neo Queen Serenity to reborn her. Even in the midst of battle, if she used that attack again, she wouldn't be too sure if the Queen would forgive her this go around. 

When ether or not the Queen forgave her didn't matter, all she had too do was take this phony scout out and save Serena and Hotaru. Pluto soon found herself raising her Garnet rod toward the sky as the core of it began to glow with it's planets power. 

"Oooh interesting!" The Sailor Slayer mused as she instantly saw through the strategy that the trio had formulated. 

"Space Turbulence!" Sailor Uranus cried as she held her saber up and began to gather sky energy around it. Once the energy was collected, she created a series of daggers shaped constructs which she rained down at the Sailor Slayer. 

"Submarine Violin Tide!" Sailor Neptune created her violin out of water and began to strum it with intensity. For each note that she played she unleashed large waves of sea water.  
The Sailor Slayer once again was quicker then the duo. She swiped her hand across her dark crystal broach summoning a shield created of Negamoon energy. Uranus and Neptune's were shocked as their attacks were bounced back at them sending them flying two different parts of the battlefield. 

"Time Stop!" Uranus and Neptune had successfully managed to distract the Sailor Slayer, giving Pluto enough time to collect the power she needed to freeze time. As she called out her famous phrase the areas around her suddenly began to slow down.

"Oh no you don't!" The Sailor Slayer drew for a card and placed it in her visor for a third time. Upon the card disappearing she was shrouded in a yellow energy that turned her into Sailor Venus. "Venus Love Me Chain!"

A chain of love and beauty energy wrapped around the Sailor Slayer's hands as she soon whipped the weapon at Sailor Pluto. Being in the midst of her time stop attack left Pluto virtually venerable. As the chain came near her it wrapped itself around her body and her garnet rod instantly stopping her manipulation of time.

Once ensnared by the chain, the Sailor Slayer pulled Pluto closer to her and kept her close. With firmness she wrapped the chain around Sailor Pluto's neck and restricted her movement. Pluto cried out for air as she struggled to get free, even with her garnet rod close by her she was too weak to break free from the Sailor Slayers grasp.  
"Pluto!" Neptune cried.

"Let her go!" Snarled Uranus

"Not a chance, the Garnet Rod is now mine." She laughed. "If I were you Sailor Scouts, I'd hurry to the wedding before things get really ugly!"  
With that last statement the Sailor Slayer summoned Negamoon energy around her which swallowed her and Pluto. Like a Magician's act the girls looked onward in horror as their friend was now gone, captured just like Hotaru. 

"Pluto, nooo!" Neptune kneeled onto the sand in dismay. 

"Damnit!" Uranus cured as she kicked the ground. "She was after the Garnet Rod the entire time, and we played right into her hands!"

"We have to get Pluto back!"

"We can't worry about that now, Serena and the others are in danger!" 

"But what about Trista, we can't leave her with the Sailor Slayer?"

"Michelle we don't have a choice, if we don't do something we may lose our princess too!"

"Damnit, fine lets go!"

Reluctantly the duo staggered back toward the parking lot in order to find there car, both didn't bother to de transform incase they ran into more trouble on the way. Both Uranus and Neptune let their emotions of humiliation sink in as they started to drive away onto the main road that would lead them to the chapel. The battle with the Sailor Slayer would lay heavily on their thoughts as they worried about the safety of both Hotaru & Trista.

"Step on it Amara we haven't got a moment to waste!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Uranus replied as he hit the pedal, propelling the car down the roads at an unsafe speed.

"How are we going to beat her?" Neptune questioned with a worried look on her face.

"I don't know Michelle. I honestly just don't know!"

That was going to be the new eternal question that was on both the girls mind. If the Sailor Slayer could replicate their attacks and withstand them, how in the hell where they going to take her down? 

_________________________________________________________________________________

-Wedding Chapel-

"Ladies & Gentlemen!" The Priest tapped on the microphone a few times trying to get the audiences attention. Serena's parents Ikuiko & Kenji alongside their son Sammy sat proudly in the front row of church while the Sailor guardians boyfriends sat behind them, after that the rest of the wedding chapel was filled with old friends and acquaintances that the girls had met over the years. 

Amy, Rei, Lita & Mina stood at the front of the church next to the priest. Each of the girls were dressed accordingly in short pink dresses to match the decor of the flowers that were decorated around the church. Darien stood not to far off from the girls, he was handsome in his tuxedo as he stood with Andrew who was his best man. Everyone in attendance found themselves quieting down as the Priest gave one final tap on the mic. 

"We want to thank everyone for joining us at this special occasion." He said. "In accordance with the brides and grooms wishes, they've asked that the intro to the wedding be headed by MS Tsukino's friend, Mina Aino!"

The audience gave energetic claps of anticipation as Mina stepped up to the mic where the priest was at. Nearby was also a grand piano, a guitar, a set of drums and a few trumpets were a few unknown young men were stationed . "Good Afternoon everyone, I've been asked to dedicate a very special song to my friend Serena and her fiancé Darien. It's a short song that's only a minute, but I feel like it really paints a picture of their love!"

The audience listened closely as the lights in the church were suddenly turned down. Mina cleared her throat slightly as the soft strumming music of the instruments was soon to follow. The Solider of Love & Beauty prepared herself to give a the greatest performance of her idol career, for her best friend Serena she was about to sing as beautifully as she can. 

Zutto tsutaetai no wa  
Todoketai no wa  
Tada hitotsu no I LOVE YOU  
Okuru no wa zutto kimi dake ni  
Dou shiyou mo nai tomerarenai  
Kono kanjou no namae  
Nante wakaranai

As the Mina finished the first, few lines of the song, the audience turned their attention toward the entrance of the chapel, where Serena stood waiting. With a boque of flowers in her hand and a blush on her face she slowly began to descend down the isle, Artemis and Luna were in toe with their princess as they provided a mikshift escorts. 

Ochitsukanai  
Nemurenai mou nani mo atama ni hairanai  
Te o gutto nobaseba  
Furesou na kyori de tada  
Sotto mitsumete'ru kokoro ga sawaide'ru

This was the happiest day of Serena's life. She was here with all her friends, family and the love of her life. Within a few minutes she would be Darien's wife, and they would live happily ever after just like in the fairy tails. All it took was a few more steps and she would get to live out every girls greatest dreams.

zutto tsutaetai no wa  
todoketai no wa  
tada hitotsu no I LOVE YOU "ima nanji"  
"choushi dou dai?" sonna'n ja nakute  
sa itsumo mune no naka de  
sakende'n da yo akireru  
hodo I LOVE YOU okuru no wa zutto kimi dake ni

As the short song concluded Mina stepped to the side to rejoin the girls who finally watched friend there make her way to the front of the church. Serena and Darien looked passionately in each others eyes as the priest flipped open the book, ready to read his usual wedding spheal. 

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Darien and Serena in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined."

If Darrien and Serena could skip the rest of the holy mumbo jumbo they would, each of them were hypnotized by the sight of each other and were eagerly waiting for the part where they would get to kiss and show the world there love.

"If any person can show just cause of why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace!

"I object!" A voice announced. Serena, Darien, Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina, the priest and the other patrons of the wedding were baffled by the sudden objection to the vows. Everyone in the room turned their attention to where the voice came from, at the entrance to the church was Captain Kyanite.

The mad Captain had a gigantic grin plastered on his face as he strolled down the isle. While twirling his sword he overlooked the dirty and confused looks given to him by the guests. Nobody knew who this person was, but more importantly they couldn't understand what possible objection this man had to Serena & Darien's wedding vows.

"Who's this fruitcake?" Lita asked 

"Not sure but I don't have a good feeling about this!" Mina replied

"Young man!" The priest scolded. "This is a private ceremony!"

"I'm just following the wedding prompts father, you asked if anyone had an objection and believe me I have an objection!" 

"We don't even know you, what could you possibly have to say about our wedding!?" Darrien bellowed.

"You may not know me Darien, but I know everything about you, your bride and her little servants there!" He gritted his teeth upon uttering that statement, he then found himself stopping halfway throughout the isle. "I know how much you people of the white moon love to play make believe, but sadly this isn't a fantasy it's reality!"

"White moon?" Rei inquired. "How does he-?"

"He knows were Sailor Guardians!" Amy deduced.

"Luna, are you sensing this?" Artemis asked as he and Luna peered from behind Serena's wedding dress.

"I feel it too Artemis, that aura I've seen this before!"

"Look please!" Serena suddenly shouted out to him. "I don't know who you are but please, this is our special day don't you care about our happiness?" 

"Your happiness, your wedding, it's all about you isn't it?" For the first time ever Captain Kyanite locked eyes with Serena. His pupils were filled with hatred and darkness as he stared into her soul, sending shivers down the girls spine. "Well guess what Serena, you ruined my life just as you ruined the lives of so many others!" 

"Now young man that is quite enough I suggest you-."

As the priest tried to intervene on the growing situation at hand, Captain Kyanite whipped out his pistol firing three shots. The priest screamed out as the bullets penetrated his chest and forced him back against the wall.

"Oh my god!" Serena screamed out.

"I don't give a damn about your stupid wedding, in fact I'm here to wreck it!" 

Captain Kyanite found himself snapping his fingers, so he can give way to the next act. The windows in the church were suddenly busted out as Yura and platoons of pirates began to swing their way onto the church floors. Squadrons of pirates also came from the entrance blocking it completely, wedding attenders began to cry and panic as the pirates began to drag them out of their seats. Serena, Darien and the girls watched in horror as the wedding guests were robbed and harmed by the crews weapons. The peacefulness of the church was now in disarray thanks to the Negamoon Pirates.

Captain Kyanite let out an evil laugh as his troops brought anarchy to the wedding. The group huddled together as they watched the pirate Captain revel in his victory. His arrival ultimately spelt the end of the peace that the girls had in there lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, finally finished! I'm so proud of myself for coming this far with the Fanfiction. For anyone that's wondering, that song that was sung by Mina is from the anime known as Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi . Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi ending song 2 is a very beautiful song about love and honestly i didn't do the song justice. If you really want to hear it go look it up on Youtube yourself, it'll definitely make you wish you were in love. 
> 
> But I digress
> 
> Next time the Sailor Scouts go head to head against Captain Kyanite and his Negamoon Pirates. I have alot of exciting twists and turns to come in the Chapters ahead so I hope everyone stays close by.
> 
> Also please don't forget to review, I need reviews! 
> 
> Arigato  
> Z


	4. Wedding Crashers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Negamoon Pirates have invaded the wedding and are causing chaos. Can the Sailor Scouts get out of this one alive, or will Captain Kyanite and his minions be victorious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a reading session people, here's Chapter 4.
> 
> I'll see you guys at the end, once your done also if you could be so kind can you review. :)

-Flashback-  
-Planet Nemisis-  
-Prince Diamond's Chambers-

"Brother, where are you?" Sapphire the younger brother to Prince Diamond was adamant with his call as he opened a portal to his siblings dark realm. Like usual he found him sitting on his throne, gradually sipping from a goblet of wine as he watched the holographic images of Crystal Tokyo. 

Unlike the four specter sisters who bickered constantly over makeup, fashion and Rubeus's attention, Diamond and Sapphire never bickered at all. Well not usually anyway. This was a rare occurrence where the duo would have some conflicted feelings about each other. 

While foreseeing the smooth operation for his cohoarts to go back toward twentieth Century Tokyo, Sapphire discovered something that was not supposed to be discovered. Prince Diamond had fooled them all, using the mission as a smoke screen for keeping his secret under wraps. Sapphire did not want to believe that his brother was capable of hiding things from the Negamoon, most of all him but he found out his deception and was now going to confront him about it.

"How could you lie to me?" Sapphire's voice was strained trying not to be disrespectful but wanting to be firm as possible. They were supposed to be inseparable closer then anyone, this lie may have been one he could forgive but he still wanted to know the reason why. 

Prince Diamond's eyes never left the scream as he prepared himself to lie to his beloved sibling, "What are you talking about Sapphire?"

"I expect lies from Emerald, Rubeus hell even Catzy or Prizma, but not you I thought their would never be any secrets between us!"

"What secret are you referring too?" He questioned, still playing dumb

"Sapphire, what is the meaning of this intrusion?" Wiseman shouted as he materialized into the room beside the two bickering brothers. "You shouldn't upset Prince Diamond when he's worried about our twenty-first century operation."

"Silence!" He shot back toward the ghostly figure. "This is between me & him, I don't want your meddling Wiseman!"

"Sapphire please-."

Sapphire wouldn't be silenced by his brothers pleas. He would instead focus his attention on the holographic screen before him. With all his power and control over dark matter he began to manipulate the images before them. The screenshot of Crystal Tokyo faded away and was replaced by an image of a small child. He was about six years old, with white hair and pale skin. 

The child slept soundly on a bed of black crystal while dreaming of things only innocent children dream off. Wiseman stay silent while Sapphire eyed his brother and Prince Diamond held his face away in shame. He didn't want him to find out this way, he had planned to tell him this secret in due time but couldn't find himself to answer all the questions that came along with it.

"He bares the Negamoon symbol like us." Sapphire said. "More importantly the magic shows your his father!"

Diamond sighed deeply before getting to his feet and walking over to the image. "His name is Kyanite and yes he's my son!" 

"So during our entire planning to take over Crystal Tokyo you just happened to let that slip your mind?" He asked sarcastically.

"Sapphire please it wasn't like that?" Wiseman urged, trying to take the heat off of his master,

"Quiet old fool, I want to hear it from him!" 

Diamond didn't like lying to his brother, but sadly he had been caught red handed. It didn't matter to him how he found out, but the important part about this now was to tell him the truth. Diamond loved his son more then anything else in the world, but he also cared for his only sibling. He couldn't stand see his attention divided between them. With a heavy heart he found himself walking over to his brother and staring him straight in the face, with full eye contact.

"Wiseman, leave us!" Diamond ordered

"But of course Prince Diamond!" The shadow man replied as he faded into obscurity.

Sapphire was expecting his brother to start a verbal shouting match with him, but much to his surprise he pulled him closer for an embrace. Prince Diamond sighed deeply as held his brother close, trying his best to express his apologizes without words.

It was truth that Sapphire was heated by the knowledge of having a nephew, but seeing his brother hug him made him realize that something was bothering him. He knew his brother deeply. He wouldn't have lied to him without good reason. His expression finally softened, having accepted that his brother would tell him the truth in his own time.   
"Were family Diamond, why couldn't you tell me about him?"

"Wiseman thought it would be best if I didn't alarm the others." Diamond stated as he finally pulled away and turned his attention back to the viewing screen. "I love my son, but I didn't want him to be exposed to our mission, not yet anyway."

"Diamond, we have to tell the others he's your heir!"

"I can't tell them Sapphire; you don't understand it would not be good!"

"Ok don't tell them." He replied. "But tell me, I'm your baby brother, surely you can tell me!"

"Sapphire I-."

"Papa!" Kyanite's little voice suddenly called out too the unknown space. Prince Diamond and Sapphire looked toward the viewing screen to see that the child was stirring, his eyes slowly opening bit by bit. "Papa, are you there?"

"I must go, he needs me!" That was the perfect distraction that Prince Diamond needed to get away from his brother. He found himself quickly opening a portal and walking toward the rift. 

"Brother wait!" Sapphire called out, immediately stopping him. "Can I meet him?"

Diamond smiled upon hearing the question before ushering his brother to come join him. It was true that he had alot of explaining to do, but for right now Sapphire was just interested in meeting his nephew. Maybe once he fully got to know the kid, then his brother would spill the reason he had been hiding for him for so long. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

-End of Flashback-  
-Present-

"A La Guerra Vamos!" A simple Spanish phrase that plainly states 'To War We Go'. If you were a pirate like Captain Kyanite, you would probably utter this phrase before your troops were about to engage in a fierce battle. To the mad conqueror even though this wasn't a typical pirates escapade, it was no less important than anything else.   
Serena & Darien's wedding was now a complete train wreck, something that nobody could have ever foreseen in a million years. The decorations on the walls were hacked to pieces by sharp blades. The Wedding patrons including the girls families were being beaten up and robbed by the Pirates while bullets flew throughout the air leaving littered hold in the church foundation. 

"Help someone!" A female wedding guest screamed out as two pirates ripped pieces of jewelry from off her person.

"Get away from us you filty scum!" Serena's father cried out as he stood protectingly in front of his wife and Sammy. Much like the other guests, the trio was being surrounded by pirates who were eager to inflict harm upon them.

"Mom, Dad, Sammy no!" Serena's first reaction was to jump in and try to stop the pirates but Darien held her close, not wanting her to put her in danger or make the situation worse for them. Serena struggled against her finances' grip as she helplessly watched her parents blocking fists from their invaders.

"We've got to help those people!" Rei exclaimed, as she watched Chad and Greg try to wrestle the pirates from attacking a group of bystanders.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Lita bellowed as she stepped in front of Serena and Darien.

"I'm Captain Kyanite, leader of the Negamoon Pirates!"

Luna & Artemis gave each other a perplexed look upon hearing the title of bandits and their leader. "Negamoon Pirates?" 

After Luna & Artemis had finished their glances, it was the girls turn to go into states of confusion. Even though they never heard of such a group, just hearing the word 'NegaMoon' sent them each into a sense of panic. How was it possible that the Negamoon was still around? Or an even better question was how did they miss a crucial enemy that was connected to the original assault on Crystal Tokyo. Did this mean that the future was in danger? Was the city getting assaulted at this very moment? So many questions were on each of their minds as they stared him down.

"I see your silence speaks to my greatness!" He snickered.

"Not really, it just lets us know you're another Negaverse sleaze!"

"Ok then fashion freak, we know who you are but what do you want from us?" Mina questioned.

"Not much just the Silver Crystal and the happy couple there!" He stated as he pointed his blade at Serena & Darien. "Once I have all three, I'll be more then happy to leave you people of the white moon alone."

"Dream on Black beard!" Lita snapped back as she railed the girls together to stand in Kyanite's way. "We don't care what rock you crawled out from, you're not laying a finger on Serena or Darien!" 

Of course they would pick the hard way. But that was indeed just fine by Kyanite, he wanted to see the girls suffer and them refusing would just make his game more fun. He didn't even have to give an order, almost like a telepathic connection a few of his crew suddenly gathered around him.

"Oh boy!" Serena gulped as soon the group was staring down the barrel of loaded pistols.

"Seize them!" He ordered. 

The guns rang out with proficient fire toward the group prompting everyone to take the nearest cover behind the grand piano that was stationed near where the band had been. Now that the church was under sieged, this piano would give them a little cover from the gunfire that was being pelted at them.

"Trapped, too easy!" Kyanite laughed while he and his pirates advanced upon the instruments.

Before they could even get close however, the piano suddenly began to be lifted from the ground. What was to follow was a series of grunts and sucking of teeth as the piano was suddenly lifted higher and higher into the air. Soon it became apparent to the pirates that Lita was lifting the piano up as high as she could manage. Like She-Hulk lifting a car, Lita's normal civilian strength was more then enough to lift the instrument over her head and in a threatening manner at the Pirates.

"Oh crap!" Kyanite sighed as he and his troops backed away slowly.

"It took us months to plan this wedding and you jerks want to ruin it, that's unforgivable!" With a heightened sense of fury and aggravation, Lita heaved the piano at the pirates. Captain Kyanite and his troops tried to run away from the oncoming musical instrument but found themselves too late as the piano suddenly hit and fell on top of them.

"Oh god thats brutal!" Mina sweat dropped as she watched the pirates try to move their bodies from underneath the piano's weight.

"Never mind about them!" Amy said. "Darien get Serena out of here, well help everyone else!"

"We can't just leave you guys!" Serena cried

"Don't worry meatball head." Rei Winked reassuringly. "We've handled Nega trash before and well do it again!"

""B-but!"

"Come on Serena!" 

Serena tried to protest once more but her attempts fell on deaf ears as Darien tightly grabbed her hand and began rushing throughout the bands of pirates and toward the exit. Serena looked back helplessly at her family members and friends, she wanted to help them soo bad and she couldn't that was the most painful part about fleeing. 

"Girls hurry up and transform those people need you immediately!" Luna urged

"What about our identities?" 

"I've got that taken care off!" Amy being the brains of the group had already deduced a major plan to help the girls save those people. Quickly ushering Lita, Rei and Mina together the girls stood with arms locked making a human wall of some sorts. As Amy ducked behind them she pulled out her Crystal wand. With the girls giving her some shielding, she would be able to transform in peace and help these people before they got into more trouble. 

"Mercury Crystal Power!" 

Transformation Sequence

Amy sweeps her crystal rod over her head and around her body while a stream of silver water emits from it, forming her leotard, gloves and boots. A sparkling ripple of bubbles rushes over her body as the rest of her Sailor fuku is formed. Sailor Mercury now fully transformed sets her final pose, with the Symbol of her Mercury harp behind her.  
End of Transformation Sequence

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Once fully transformed Sailor Mercury wasted no time in going on the defensive. Gathering couples of water in her hand into a massive bubble, she twirls before releasing the bubble into the immediately area. As usual the bubbles turned into a massive fog which moved throughout the areas of the church making the visibility down to almost zero. 

The bubble blast attack was the perfect strategy that the girls needed to turn the tide of the battle, not only was the fog causing some of the pirates to stop their attacks but it also gave them enough cover so they can get ready to transform.

"Girls now!" Artemis ordered.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" 

Transformation Sequence

Lita holds up the crystal rod and begins to spend as streams of green electricity emerge from it. Holding still, Lita turns her back as the lightning forms into rings which suddenly begins to jolt up and down. Next what comes is a flash followed by Lita in her Sailor fuku now fully transformed as Sailor Jupiter. 

End of Transformation Sequence

"Mars Crystal Power!"

Transformation Sequence

Rei hold out her crystal rod as streams of fire are emitted from it. She spins several times as the streams coalesce into several rings around her body. The rings soon adjust to her body creating her heels followed by the rest of her Sailor Fuku. Sailor Mars then strikes a final pose as the symbol of the mars arrow forms behind her.

End of Transformation Sequence

"Venus Crystal Power!"

Transformation Sequence

Mina holds up her crystal rod as long banners of golden stars emit from its tip. She swirls the banners around her body several times before it turns into a downward spiral. The Stars rush upward once more completely covering Mina's body. Now fully transformed, Mina brushes her hair slightly before striking her final pose.

End of Transformation Sequence

"You Nega twits ready to rumble!" Sailor Jupiter's voice was loud and combative as it cut through the fog which had now started to dissipate. The Pirates gave sneers and threatening glares, while the civilians breathed a sigh a relief. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus were now in their posed forms ready to combat the threat that had ruined Serena's wedding.

"Wow the Sailor Scouts!" Sammy cheered.

"Guess this really was a special occasion after all!" Chad added.

"Everyone quickly, run and get to safety!" Sailor Mercury urged which prompted the wedding guests to start running out the church in swarms until it was just the Scouts and the pirates left. 

Once the innocent bystanders were out of the way, the girls charged into battle against the pirates. Sailor Jupiter took charge of the situation as she sent strength filled kicks to some of them while delivering sucker punches to others. Even with the pirates guns and swords, they were no match for the quickness that the girl had.

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus like Jupiter went on the offensive as some of the pirates began to try and slash them with their swords. Holding their hands together, the girls summoned bother there respective attacks and send them into a frenzy like fashion. The pirates were either whipped by the love me chain or critically burned by Sailor Mars attack. 

"Shoot her!" A pirate called out to his breathern, who had Sailor Mercury trapped in a nearby corner of the church. With two handed precision the Negamoon pirates aimed their pistols and let out a barrage of bullets with the intention of shooting Mercury down in cold blood.

Sailor Mercury may not have been the best when it came to offensive attacks but she definitely knew how to dodge enemies over the years. As the bullets came toward her she navigated her body into several gymnastic like flips, each one just barley missing the amo. After a few minutes of flipping and dodging the attack, the pirates gasped realizing that they had run out of bullets while trying to kill her. Sailor Mercury smiled upon hearing the empty clicks of the guns and prepared her harp in her hand ready to counter fire.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Gracefully Sailor Mercury strummed her harp. A beautiful melody erupted from the instrument as did several streams of ice cold water which blasted her pursuers away from her.

"Captain, Captain where are you?" As the Sailor Scouts continued to do battle against the pirates, Yura remained unrecognized as she crept toward the piano where her Captain Kyanite was buried. "Captain you ok?"

"Yura get this thing off of me!" He ordered.

"But of course Captain!" She said as she calmly pushed the piano off of him and the crew members.

Yura stepped aside as Captain Kyanite staggered to his feet, his breathing was labored from being assaulted by the instrument. A barrage of curse words had escaped his lips before he tried dusting himself off, while not bothering to help his troops that couldn't get up. How dare Sailor Jupiter trap him under a piano, he had never been so humiliated like that in his entire life.

"Are you ok Captain?" She questioned, 

"Just peachy, I've always wanted to be crushed by a grand piano in the prime of my life!" He sarcastically stated. "Where's Sailor Moon?"

"She & Darien took off when the fighting started!"

"I'm going after them!" He stated. "Yura keep those simpleton Scouts busy!"

"What about these guys?" She asked as she gestured to the troops that couldn't get up because their bones were possibly broken due to the piano's crushing weight.  
To answer Yura's question Captain Kyanite drew for his pistol. Without hesitation, he stood above his fallen troops and began shooting a fatal shot into each one's head. Yura's face was contorted in horror as she watched him easily kill those that pledge their lives to serving him. Once he delivered the final shot to his last troop member, he gave fixed his uniform before turning his attention back to Yura. "Meet me back at the ship when you're done!"

"Yes sir!" She gulped. Never before had she seen the Captain display so much brutality, much less to his own troops. As she watched him run toward the exit, the girl could only shudder to think what he might do to Sailor Moon once he caught her. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

-On the Highway-

"This is the Police, stop your vehicle and surrender immediately!" The Captain of the Tokyo Police Department yelled into his large megaphone as he leaned out the window of his patrol car, his partner driving furiously to catch up to the car that was alluding them.

"Get off my back. This is an emergency!" Sailor Uranus shouted back as she slammed her boots on the pedal of her car making it zip faster. 

Sailor Neptune groaned loudly, her head was thrown back against the seat of the car while her eyes were unfocused with everything that was around her.   
When she woke up this morning, she never dreamed she'd be in this situation, if anything she wished she was in the Virgin Islands sipping some wine and planting kisses on Amara's lips. Instead, she witnessed Hotaru's and Pluto's abduction, the birth of a new foe and to make matters worse, now she was running from the Tokyo Police in a high speed chase.

When she and Sailor Uranus took to the highway, the duo started off at seventy miles per hour trying their best to get to the wedding before more calamities happened. They thought that the streets were empty to give them an advantage, but they failed to notice that a nearby police car had been hidden in the shadows on the highway.  
Much like police officers do when they see a speeding car, they chased after it. Naturally Uranus & Neptune couldn't stop which propelled that one police car to call in for backup. Before they knew it, seven police cars had been chasing after them desperate to get them to stop in the name of traffic safety.

Neptune had never felt such embarrassment in her entire life. Even though she was disguised in her Sailor uniform she almost felt like Bonnie & Clyde fleeing from the police after a big heist. She also couldn't understand why the police didn't recognize them being Sailor Soldiers from their uniforms. Whatever the case, they were now considered fugitives fleeing from road Justice.

"This is your last warning, stop the car and surrender or well be forced to use deadly tactics!" The Captain shouted.

"Can't you go any faster?" Neptune asked.

"I'm already doing a hundred, how much faster you want me to go?" 

"Fast enough to shake them!" She answered. "They're not going to be so nice in a second!"

"Oh please, what's the worse they can do?"

Sailor Uranus's question was answered almost immediately as the cops began to shoot at them with their guns, their aim being to shoot out their tires. Sailor Uranus was panicked as one of her mirrors was suddenly shout out leaving a trail of glass behind her.

"You were saying!" Neptune said flatly, 

"Those jerks, I'll show them!" Uranus announced as she kept one hand on the wheel and turned her body around with another free hand. "Uranus World-!"

"Uranus No! "Neptune shouted as she grabbed the wheel and made them swerve. Uranus feel back into her seat and was bewildered by her girlfriends actions.

"What'd you do that for?"

"You can't fire on civilians!"

"Wasn't gonna kill them, just slow them down a bit!"

"It's just a car Uranus; we can replace if it gets damaged!"

"It's not just a car it cost me eight hundred thousand yen, not to mention seven months worth of customization!"

"It's a overpriced car to compensate for your fragile ego ever since Seiya beat you in that drag race!"

"It is not!"

"You know darn well it is!"

How she hated when Neptune was right, that still wasn't going to stop her from arguing, however. "B-but-."

"No buts, just drive!" 

"Fine but can't you do something about them, they're gaining on us!" She shouted gesturing to the lights of the police cars which were almost near their bumpers.

"Leave this to me. This requires a gentle touch!" Neptune stood up in her seat while generating her Deep Aqua Mirror in her hand. "Submarine Reflection!"

Pointing her mirror at the road behind them, Sailor Neptune concentrated her mirror's energy letting out a small amount of sea water. Like an oil slick the sea water made a few of the police cars spiral out of control and crash into one another. The crash wasn't fatal to the drivers, but it was enough to slow them down, giving Sailor Uranus enough time to go faster down the highway. 

"Nice shot!" She complimented.

"Just promise me we won't ever have to do that again." 

"No need too were almost there!" Sailor Uranus pointed toward the exit sign that would ultimately lead them to the church were the wedding was at.

As the car reached, it's final speed of one hundred twenty miles per hour, the girls were caught off guard by the sudden eclipsing of shadows that covered them and their vehicle. The duo were also perplexed by the loud piercing sound of what sounded like a dragon's roar. 

"What the hell!" Sailor Uranus shouted as the shadow left them and hovered further into the sky. From their tiny car the girls could see the mechanical body of Dajinryuu slithering in the skies above, heading toward the same direction that they were. "What in God's name is that?" 

"It has to be the Sailor Slayer!" She replied. 

"Damn, it's always something!" 

No matter how fast the car went, Dajinryuu was faster as it soon was farther out of the couples range. Sailor Uranus & Sailor Neptune braced themselves as they exited the highway and onto the streets of Tokyo, hopefully they weren't to late to save the others. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

-Sakura Gardens-  
-With Serena & Darien- 

It's a common known fact that when danger comes near the human body, the brain activates the fight or flight mechanism which sprawls he or she to a certain action regardless of what the end result may be. For Darien and Serena the minute they got the green light they're brains imminently went into flight mode, even if they didn't know where they were going they had to make sure that they were far away from the Negamoon Pirates as possible. 

After escaping the church and fleeing into the outdoors the almost newlyweds found themselves traveling to a nearby park only a few blocks away from the church.   
The Park was known as Sakura Gardens. A lovely small gated park area that was best known for its area that was littered with Cherry blossom trees. Even if the trees weren't in season, the city did their best to plant them and keep them maintained for the viewing pleasure of all that would pass by. For tourists it was a natural attraction when visiting Tokyo, for everyday residents it was the prefect spot for some relaxation and possibly some romantic scenery. 

Upon entering gardens the duo stopped at the first tree they saw in order to catch their breaths. In her white wedding dress Serena slumped against the back of the tree getting it stained in fallen petals that were stuck on the base and body. Even though Rei would have killed her for getting that beautiful wedding dress stained, it didn't matter to her at that current moment. Her wedding had been ruined.

Ruined by the same Nega scum that stalked her and her friends year earlier. As droplets of tears formed in Serena's eyes she couldn't help but wonder why this was happening again. Beryl, Doom Phantom, Pharaoh 90, Nehelenia and Galaxia had all be extinguished, Luna informed them that their wasn't a single threat left in the universe. How wrong she was. With the appearance of the Negamoon pirates it meant that her journey as a Sailor solider was not over, it meant that she truly would never be the ordinary girl she always wanted to be.

Her family, the wedding preparations, her special moment all was lost to her now. All she could do is sit there and pray to the universe that she and her friends would be able to defeat this threat soon before it became more then they could handle.

The site of the church not too far from the park was set in Darien's eyes for several minutes before he heard the sniffles of Serena's cries. Turning his attention to her, he knelt at her side and embraced her close. He knew how much this day had meant to her. To have it ruined so violently must have shaken her soo much. No matter how powerful Serena was, she was still sensitive to everything around her something that Darien deeply loved about her. 

"Our p-p-perfect d-d-ay is r-r-r-uined!" Serena managed to say between the sobs. 

"Don't cry Serena, it'll be ok!" He reassured as he stroked her hair. "You're safe that's all that matters!"

"B-but the girls!"

He tried to give a smile to make her stop crying. "You guys have been in tough spots before, I'm sure the girls can handle a few cosplayers with swords."

"They destroyed out wedding Darien." Serena stated. "All that time, everything is gone!"

"It's just material things Serena. I'm just glad that you weren't hurt."

"B-b-but our stuff-."

"Is replaceable!" He said. "You're not, though, I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself If something had happened to you!"

"Oh Darien I just wanted everything to be like in the fairy tails, instead now we have a new enemy to fight!"

"We'll beat him just like we did the others, I promise Serena!" He spoke.

"Y-you do?"

"Listen to me!" He got at Serena's level and looked deep into his finances eyes. His chocolate brown gaze was enough to calm Serena and make her focus only on his words. "I love you, that's all that matters, I don't care if it takes forever I will never stop until were married."

Her handsome King , always at her side no matter what the odds were. Having him there reminded her of all those times he saved her as Tuxedo Mask. It reminded her that somehow even in the darkest of dark, everything that they went through would come out all right. 

Like most romantic couples Serena and Darien were set to embrace each other with a warm kiss. As the two inched closer to one another however, a bullet rang out in the air and was lodged into a tree that was just inches away from them.

From the smoking barrel of his pistol, Captain Kyanite stood at the entrance to the park. A wide grin was plastered on the Captain's face seeing that he had successfully tracked his target down. Without the Sailor Scouts to interfere, he would overtake these two with relative ease.

"You again!" Darien exclaimed as he stepped in front of Serena protectively. "Why don't you just leave us alone already?

"No can do amigo, I'm after a treasure and you two are the keys to it!"

"Looks like we've got no choice but to fight back Darien." She commented. Serena wasn't usually the first one to try and face the enemy head on but she knew their probably was no way of hiding from them. 

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked

She wasn't sure about this at all, but once again the world needed the Sailor Scouts. When ether or not she wanted to become that person again, she had no choice but to transform, not just for her and Darien but for her friends and all of Crystal Tokyo as well. "I'm sure!"

"Alright then lets do it!"

"Moon Eternal Power!" Serena called out her transformation phrase while swiping the small crystal inside of her eternal broach. 

Transformation Sequence

Feathers swirled through the air as a golden light of a crescent moon shines on the forehead of Serena. With wings on her back, she spreads her arms as her gloves are materialized with the passing of feathers. With a turn and more feathers flying across her body, the rest of her Sailor Fuku is materialized. Eternal Sailor Moon spins one final time as she assumes her finishing pose. 

End of Transformation Sequence

Once Serena had finished her transformation into Eternal Sailor Moon, it was Darien's turn to become his hero form. Holding out a single rose from within his pocket, the rose glowed with mystic energy as it shrouded him in a glittery veil. Darien extends his cape in a heroic fashion as the rest of his suit is formed from seemingly nothingness. Tuxedo Mask is now transformed and strikes a pose to show off his glorious power. 

"Don't you know that a wedding is something that a bride dreams of her entire life? Sailor Moon pointed at Captain Kyanite with a serious look on her face. "Captain Kyanite, how dare you destroy this special day and hurt innocent people with your cruelty!"

Kyanite merely rolled his eyes as he watched Sailor Moon accuse him. 

"I stand for love, and I stand for Justice!" She began as she strutted into her final Sailor Pose. "I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" 

"Like Sailor Moon, I Tuxedo mask will make you pay for destroying the ambitions of young lovers, consider yourself finished Captain!"

The Captain was not to be intimidated by the duo, he merely laughed at them while waving his hand dismissingly of their abilities. Even though he didn't consider them much of a threat, deep down it still bothered him how the Negamoon was able to be defeated by these costumed losers. 

"Kyanite!" Tuxedo Mask reached for his signature mele weapon his cane. "Lets settle this right now!" 

"Challenging moi to a duel cape boy?" He inquired with an amused look. "You must seriously have a death wish!"

"If I win you leave us alone, If I lose you can take me as collateral!"

"Tuxedo Mask no!" 

"Don't worry Sailor Moon, I can handle him!"

"You're very serious about this aren't you?"

"Very!"

"I'd be a fool to turn down a duel invitation!" He asserted. "Very well Tuxedo mask I accept your challenge!" 

With a nod from Tuxedo mask, Sailor Moon backed away and hid behind the nearest cherry tree. She felt her heart drop deep into her stomach as she watched Captain Kyanite ready his saber while her beloved took a stance with his cane. All Sailor Moon could do is pray and hope for extra help as she gazed toward the two male warriors who charged at one another with the intention of starting the duel.

All Sailor Moon could do is pray and hope for extra help as she gazed toward the two male warriors who charged at one another with the intention of starting the duel.

__________________________________________________________________________________

-Wedding Chapel-

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" After declaring the attacks name Sailor Jupiter began to spin her body like a top while organic orbs of electricity were released from the antenna atop of her tiara. The orbs were swift and deadly, much like the bullets fired from a gun. With each hit it electrified the crews of Negamoon pirates, causing them increase pain that vibrated to their very bones. 

After Jupiter's attack many of the remaining pirates in the room started to scramble for there very lives, signaling the fact that the Sailor Scouts had won this scuffle. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus gazed upon the damage done to the church during the battle. From all their attacks it looked like an atomic bomb went off instead of a Holy House of the Lord. 

"Geez, I thought they never give up!" Venus said. 

"Now that we've taken care of them, lets find Serena and Darien!"

"Not so fast ladies!" While the common soldiers of the crew were gone, the Scouts failed to notice that one member still remained. Yura the youngest member of the pirates waved with a happy expression as she greeted her foes before her. 

"Who's that?"

"Sorry we haven't had a proper introduction, I'm Yura Quartermaster to Captain Kyanite!"

"Quarter what?" Mars asked

"A Quartermaster." Mercury replied. "They serve as the second in command to any pirate or naval vessel." 

"You mean that little girl is one of those pirate brutes?"

"Bingo bingo!" She chirped. "I am indeed an enemy, but don't worry you won't have to make any special circumstances for me we can fight all the same."

"Look kid hanging out with those pirates is bad news, If I were you I'd get far away from them as possible!"

"While I appreciate your concern, I assure you being with Captain Kyanite is a very positive experience for me!" She replied. "Now with that being said, I come baring a gift for you ladies!"

"Gift?" Sailor Venus scratched her head in confusion. It was obvious that Yura had never actually been in a battle before, if she did then she probably would have tried to kill them with some elaborate trap.

The Scouts puzzlingly watched as Yura revealed a small heart shaped floral printed metal bag she had on her person. Opening the bag up and going through the contents, Yura found what she was looking for in the form of a small jar with a plastic top. 

"Yura, we don't have time to play with you so can you just let us pass." Sailor Mars tapped her foot impatiently while trying to address the Quartermaster. It was obvious that this girl wasn't going-to be much of a threat to them, the real question remained of how long they were going to put up with her games.

"Sorry to keep you waiting but here it is!" With gusto Yura popped open the jar and threw it at the girls. The Sailor Scouts backed away as a green slimy substance was spilled out the jar harmlessly. 

"Um, is that it?" 

The girls sweat dropped in confusion as Yura stood triumphantly. As they suspected before, she was totally nuts trying to block their way with this slimy essence. 

"What is that stuff anyway?" Mars questioned.

The girls turned their attention to Sailor Mercury, who was already kneeling down to the ground to analyze the substance with her mini computer. "It's chemical composition is fifty percent hydrogen, four percent flour and -"

Before Sailor Mercury could finish her statement, the slime alarmingly began to spread in size and in length. The Sailor Scouts gasped as the small slime had now become an enormous blob that surrounded itself around them entrapping them.

"It's alive?!" 

The four Sailor Scouts huddled together, unsure of what to do as the slime enclosed itself on them. Before the girls could even think of a counter plan, the slime had wrapped itself around their bodies. Bonding them together like glue, the slime bubbled stickily on the girls skin as it kept close together and unable to escape.

"Were trapped!" Venus exclaimed.

"Can anyone move?"

"That's a negative Jupiter!"

"Let us out Yura!" 

"No can do Sailor Scouts, I hope you enjoy being stuck in the silly slime!" She said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to help my Captain!"

"Stop!"

But it was too late Yura had happily skipped her way out of the church leaving the girls in the sticky situation that they were in. They helplessly fought against the substance in an effort to get free but to no avail, unfortunately they were caught right into Yura's trap with no way out. Even though they were the ones in peril, they all secretly hoped that Sailor Moon was safe and out of the pirates reach. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

-Sakura Gardens-

"Die, white moon trash!" Captain Kyanite shouted as he launched himself forward at Tuxedo mask taking complex stabbing and jabbing motions. Sailor Moon stood on pins and needles as she watched her fiancée dodge the attacks with ease. They had been dueling for several minutes now, each combatant unable to best the other so far. Sailor Moon stood like a cheerleader off to the side cheering on the battle in order to lift his spirits up. 

"Come on is that the best you got!" Tuxedo mask laughed as he leaped dodging the blows. "I'd expected more from the great Captain of the Negamoon pirates!"

"Shut up!" Kyanite roared as he attempted another slash. Tuxedo mask was quicker this time, with his cane he jabbed Kyanite in his stomach before kicking his blade out of his hand and counteracting with a sucker punch across his face. 

The punch sent Captain Kyanite hurdling toward the ground in a violent manner. Before he could even try to get up however, Tuxedo Mask was atop of him with his cane. After several whacks across his face, Tuxedo Mask held the weapon against Kyanite's throat while pinning his body down with a single foot. 

"Alright Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon cheered

"Give up Kyanite, your brand of evil never wins!"

"Not a chance!" Even though Captain Kyanite may have had his body pinned down, one of his hands were free. So free that he was able to reach into the confines of his pirate coat and pull out one of his pistols. Tuxedo Mask was caught off guard as the pirate Captain shot him once in the shoulder.

Sailor Moon cried out as she watched him stumble backwards, while effectively freeing Captain Kyanite from being pinned down. Once up to his feet Kyanite fired two more rounds, striking him in his abdomen. Tuxedo Mask groaned loudly as his entire body felt the intense pressure of the metal bullets penetrating his insides. 

"I guess I don't really need you alive, your corpse might suffice, however!" He stated with his pistol aimed in the direction of Tuxedo Masks head.

"Oh no, you don't, Moon Tiara Magic!" The crescent symbol on Sailor Moon's forehead gleamed as she generated her tiara. With the utter quickness to save Tuxedo Mask she whipped the weapon at Captain Kyanite's hand.

Not paying attention to Sailor Moon, he didn't notice the tiara come near him, which slashed his hand and knocked his gun far away from him. With Sailor Moon coming to his rescue, Tuxedo Mask now had a chance to put Captain Kyanite in his place. Even though he was injured he magically conjured several roses in both of his hands which he then shot at him.

Tuxedo Mask's roses came with full impact as it struck Captain Kyanite and pinned him too a nearby tree. The Captain raved like a mad dog as he tried to get free but the roses securely kept him in place while also leaving him at Sailor Moon & Tuxedo Mask's mercy.

"Tuxedo Mask are you ok?" 

"I'm fine, but you better take care of him!"

"But you're injured."

He gave a small smile as he clutched his wounds. "I'll be alright honest, just take him down!"

"You got it!" Even though she was worried about his injuries, he was a thousand percent right. Now that Captain Kyanite and his weapons were down, this was the chance she needed in order to not only avenge her wedding but to put an end to the Negamoon Pirates once and for all. 

"Nooo!" Kyanite grited while still struggling' against his bonds. He watched as Sailor Moon generated the Eternal Moon Tiare and point it at him with a joyful look on her face.   
"Consider yourself moon dust pal!" She declared. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

After twirling her staff in a fancy fashion several times, Sailor Moon declared the name of the attack as she held her weapon up high mightily. A giant pink light gathered around the Eternal Moon Tiare as the weapon soon released a pure white beam with energy alongside angelic feathers. The attack was released immediately, it's target being the now captured pirate Captain. This couldn't be happening to him. Him, the last hope for the Negamoon's revival about to be healed by the power of Sailor Moon's scepter. His perfectly laid plans, all his millions of treasures, all his years of conquering planets about to be reduced to nothing as soon as he was hit by this powerful attack. Perhaps he had been too cocky in his fight with Tuxedo Mask, perhaps if he had just been a little bit more careful all of his plans wouldn't be blowing up in his face. None of that mattered now anyway, in just a few seconds everything that he worked for would be totally lost.

"Captain!" Yura's voice was enough to knock the Captain out of his gazed look. From out the corner of his eyes he could see his Quartermaster running toward him, a large hunk of the black crystal in her palms as she tried to get it to him before the beam hit. "Captain catch!"

Like a baseball pitcher throwing a swift curveball, Yura firmly but gently tossed the crystal toward her boss which landed perfectly in his hand as Sailor Moon's attack came full circle striking him head on. 

"Oh no!" Yura cried, her sights set on the cascading moon beam which had completely smothered Kyanite. 

"Awesome, we got him!" Sailor Moon cheered while wrapping her hands around Tuxedo Mask smothering him in kisses.

"Not quite, Sailor Moon!" The tender moment was broken up between the two as a shrouded of darkness erupted from Captain Kyanite, ultimately dispelling the last bit of Sailor Moon's attack. The dark energy from the black crystal hovered over Captain Kyanite like a cloak, it's power protected him like a shield while it's presence rippled all over his body in appearance. "Nothing like a good recharge to get the blood pumping!"

"Sailor Moon, we've got to run!" Tuxedo mask urged as he grabbed her hand and attempted to go in the opposite direction.

The duo was quick to try and get away, but Kyanite was quicker and zipped to them to block off there only means of escape. Once in front of them he expelled some of the black crystal energy and focused it into a beam which knocked Sailor Moon away from Tuxedo mask and into one of the cherry trees.

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask yelled

"Trick or treat cape boy!" It was Yura's turn to get in on the action, the girl dug deep into her bag and pulled out a pumpkin which she pelted at Tuxedo Masks feet.   
The Pumpkin hit the ground with massive force as a strange gas started to emit from the remains, Tuxedo Mask coughed and hacked in displeasure as the mist engulfed his body. Almost similar to mustard gas the pumpkins unknown substance infiltrated the man's lung, irritating his entire body. Tuxedo Mask tried to hold his cape up as a means of defense against the gas but before he knew it, it was in his entire body and the pain caused him to collapse.

"No Darien!" 

As if the situation couldn't get any worse for Sailor Moon, her hearing became assaulted with the cries of Dajiryuu which was slithering from the skies and suddenly had found it's way toward Sakura Gardens. Sailor Moon looked with awe, amazement and fright as she saw the mechanical beast hover in the air before them. What was to follow were two ladders being dropped from the vessel and down onto the ground in front of Captain Kyanite and Yura.

"Quartermaster Yura reporting for duty Captain!" She giggled while hoping in front of him to give her usual half cocked salute. "As promised, I've dealt with the Sailor Scouts and now I came to assit you!"

"Where are the scouts?"

"Trapped in the church sir under alot of silly slime, theirs no way their getting out from there!"

He couldn't help but grin at the situation at hand. The Sailor Scouts were trapped inside the church thanks to Yura. The Sailor Slayer had probably taken care of the others and now he had Serena and Darien all to himself. Needless to say his treasure hunt was going exactly the way he had planned, their was no one left to stop him. After years of finally yearning for the opportunity, he would finally get the chance to have his vengeance and all the riches of the world.

"Darien!" Sailor Moon whimpered to her lover who lay knocked out on the ground before her. Even though she was injured, she tried crawling over toward his body in order to be next with him, how she hoped and prayed that he was still alive. 

"Game over Sailor Moon!" Yura piped up

"You heard her, no more games you and Tuxedo mask are coming with me!" Captain Kyanite said as he started to walk toward the helpless girl. 

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" 

Before Captain Kyanite could even get close to Sailor Moon, the world shaking and deep submerge attack was launched. From seemingly nowhere the attacks both struck him and Yura forcing them back. Sailor Moon felt tears of joy erupt from her eyes as she saw Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune now standing just a few feet away from them.

"That hurt, you big meanies!" Yura bellowed.

"Damn Sailor Scouts!" Captain Kyanite barked

"Neptune, protect Sailor Moon and Tuxedo mask I'll handle them!"

"Gotcha Uranus!"

"The Sailor Slayer must be getting sloppy, I didn't expect these two to be alive!"

Still pissed off from losing a fight against the Sailor Slayer, Uranus was eager to redeem herself. She drew for her sword and held it high in a threatening manner against the two pirates. "On behalf of the planet Uranus, I'll destroy you for kidnapping Hotaru & Trista!" 

"What now Captain?" Yura inquired while cowering behind her leader. "That sword looks sharper than ours!"

Kyanite gritted his teeth as Sailor Uranus threatened him. He was so close to capturing Sailor Moon, how dare these two scouts interfere with his plans. While he may have been a good fighter, he was still worn out from his earlier duel with Tuxedo mask, if he engaged against her he had no doubt he might end up taste defeating. 

"What's wrong Black Beard, scared to take on a real swordsman?"

"Yura lets get out of here!"

"Agreed Captain!" 

Without warning the two sprinted toward the nearby ladders which the crew atop promptly began to hoist upwards toward the Dajinryuu. 

"Get back here you, cowards!" Uranus barked.

"Another day Sailor Scouts, another day!" Was Captain Kyanite's last words before he and Yura were all the way up in the sky and not visible by mortal eyes. Once they were safely aboard the vessel, the Dajinryuu roared it's draconic head as it slowly started sailing away.

-Dajinryuu-  
-Bridge-

An assortment of Negamoon pirates littered the hallways of the Dajinryuu as the crew ushered Captain Kyanite and Yura through the main entrance. The duo power walked along the hallway ignoring the crew members while trying to make it to their destination, the Bridge. After several seconds of walking down the long hallway, Captain Kyanite and Yura made their way to a large metal door that had been imprinted with the Negamoon's symbol on it. The crew members immediately opened up the doors upon seeing their superiors, revealing to them the main bridge.

The Bridge was a circular room with large door sized windows that gave you a good view of the outside through Dajinryuu's eyes. Aligned next to the windows were several computer panels displaying different commands and numbers that made no sense to the average person. There were also crew members seated at these computer panels, typing in commands and doing their individual jobs in order to make sure that Dajinryuu sailed smoothly through the stormy skies. 

In the center of the room was a oversized golden throne with different jewels encrusted inside of it. Next to the throne was also two smaller silver thrones. The first silver throne had Yura's name embroided on the back and was littered with different animal stickers. The second silver throne was plain except for a double 'SS' symbol that was placed on the back. 

Upon entering the room the crew members gave firm salutes while Captain Kyanite and Yura each plopped down into their respective thrones.

"We await your command Captain!" A soldier stated.

"Those stupid Sailor Scouts think they've won, well their goose is cooked cause I'm turning up the heat!" He announced. "Prepare the cannon, set the target for the church!" 

"Aye Aye Captain!" They all shouted in union before going back to work.

"Your going to blow up the church?" Yura asked. "What good will that do?"

"I'm not going to blow it up just char it a little, if were lucky we'll burn those Sailor Scouts to a crisp!"

"Dajinryuu is locked and loaded Captain!"

"Very well then, fire the cannon!" 

On Kyanite's command the pirates began typing in numerical data into the computers until they had finished the sequence. Dajinryuu unleashed a ear deafening growl before it's mouth began to fill with fire energy. Once it was vast in size and pressure, Dajinryuu aimed the fire at the church and released it with a fierce blast. 

-Sakura Gardens-

"Oh no!" Sailor Moon pointed toward the sky where Dajinryuu has just unleashed its cannon. The fireball struck the church with intensity and slowly began to set the entire   
structure of the place on fire. "The others are still in there!"

"Neptune, go save them I'll stay with Sailor Moon!"

"You got it!" Neptune replied as she started to sprint away.

"Sailor Moon are you ok?" Uranus interrogated. "Did they hurt you?"

Sailor Moon did not answer Uranus; her attention was still drawn toward Tuxedo mask. She cried as she cradled his body close. Tuxedo mask groaned in displeasure while weakly trying to open his eyes to see his beloved Serena. Even though he had been struck down by Yura's attack, he was still conscious throughout the entire thing. He may have been weak in a physical sense but emotionally he was happy that the pirates did not harm Serena. 

"Could things get any worse?" Uranus whispered to herself as she saw the state that Tuxedo Mask was in. She didn't know what was wrong with him, but she was annoyed with herself knowing that she wasn't here to protect them. Much like Sailor Moon, all she could do was stare at the man and wonder what was the best way they could help him.

__________________________________________________________________________________  
-Sometime Later-  
-Juban Beach-  
-Dajinryuu-   
-The Bridge-

It had been a hard days battle for both the Sailor Guardians and their foes, the Negamoon Pirates. Once their assault had been finished, Captain Kyanite ordered his crew to land Dajinryuu back on the shores of Juban beach, before dismissing them so he may be alone inside the bridge. 

It was around early seven o'clock when the Captain dismissed his crew, it was now eleven. For the past four hours the Captain stared throughout the windows, looking at the seas waves crash back and fourth. As he sat at his throne comfortably, he cradled Sailor Pluto's garnet rod on his lap while carefully examining it. His plan to capture Sailor Moon & Tuxedo Mask had failed, meaning he would have to hurry up with the second phase of the plan in order to ensure himself victory. It was a tremendous task requiring precise execution and he had to make sure he was mentally ready to put himself in harms way. 

"Brooding again are we?" The doors to the bridge opened up as the Sailor Slayer stepped into the room, dressed in her disguise that she was in earlier.   
"I'm not brooding, I'm thinking their a complete difference!" He responded. "Where were you anyway, I summoned you hours ago?"

"Sorry but Saturn and Pluto were getting a little feisty, I had to discipline them." She laughed. "But I digress, what's on your mind?"

"Tomorrow I'll be taking a platoon of solders on a small expedition." He said. "I'm leaving Yura in charge. I expect you to watch over her and assist her if she needs it."

"Is that all?" She asked boredly.

"No that isn't it." Kyanite replied as he got up from his chair and tossed the garnet rod to her. "We leave for our destination in the next three hours. I expect you to have that weapon figured out by then?"

"Alright yer bossiness!"

"One more thing."

"What?"

"While I'm gone, do try to destroy the Sailor Solders this time!"  
With that last statement the Captain left the bridge, leaving the Sailor Slayer alone with the garnet rod. While she could copy the power of the Sailor Solders, her fake garnet rod was nothing compared to the real deal. Now that she finally had it in her hands, she wondered all the vile acts she could commit with it. This statement gave thought to another puzzling question. Why was the Captain so eager to get his hands on the Garnet Rod & the Silence Glaive to begin with? His convoluted plan to kidnap Saturn and Pluto made his crew unsure of what his final game was.

He said he wanted to destroy the Sailor Moon & the Sailor Scouts but so far his actions were more of toying with them then anything. Why did he need Sailor Moon & Tuxedo Mask alive anyway? So many questions even stumped her superior mind. As she stared at the Garnet Rod's surface further, only one possible plan plopped into her mind. The same plan that the Negamoon used against the Scouts once before.

Her lips curled up with an giant evil grin as her thoughts came together. "The Time Space Door!" 

_______________________________________________________________________________

-Hikawa Shrine-

"So basically, you lied to us!" Lita's voice was razor sharp and filled with ire as she pointed an accusatory finger at Amara & Michelle who sat not too far away from them. After Neptune had saved them from the burning church and that stupid silly slime, the girls found themselves regrouping back at one of their normal hangouts the Hikawa Shrine.  
After shaking off the days events, it was time for Amara and Michelle to come clean about how everything ended up the way it did. They didn't want to tell them about Saturn & Pluto but had no choice as they were bombarded with many questions, the most uncomfortable ones being about their first contact with the Sailor Slayer.

As to be expected the confession was not at all going well. As they settled into the basics, Lita hit the roof with rage. While the other scouts plus Luna & Artemis sat back in silence, Lita confronted the Amara & Michelle about there ongoing deception. 

"Not a lie, we merely just chose not to tell you the truth!" Amara stated bluntly.

"Amara!" Michelle scolded with a sharp look. Even when wrong she would still act like what she did was the morally right choice. "It's not that we didn't want to tell you the truth Lita, but we didn't want to ruin Serena's wedding."

"Look how well that turned out for you!" Rei spoke while joining Lita on the conversation. "Darien's in their fighting for his life, while Hotaru and Trista are in the Sailor Slayer's grasp!"

"That's right!" Mina added. "If you guys hadn't been trying to play lone wolf, we could have come to help you, we might have even been able to stop this enemy!"  
"Lone Wolf?" 

"Yes Lone wolf!" Lita shouted, her voice rising in octanes. "You guys always do this, every time we face a new enemy you come up with a plan without consulting us!"

"That's because were the Outer soldiers, we have to do whatever it takes to protect the Silver Millennium!"

"Even if it means lying to your own comrades?" Rei asked. "Last time I checked, we all care about Serena."

"Emphasis on the all part Rei!" 

"This isn't going to end well." Luna whispered to Artemis

"I know, this arguing is getting us nowhere." He added. 

Amara's eyes sharpened as she got up from her seat and focused her attention on Lita. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that if you cared anything about Serena or Darien at all then you would have come to us instead of trying to sate your egos!"

"Egos!"

"You heard me, Amara!" 

"I'd rather have an Ego then be a weak fighter who can't protect her queen!"

"Weak why you bit-"

"That's enough!" Amy's voice penetrated the heated conversation between the girls as she rose out of her seat and addressed everyone present. "This fight is unintelligible!"  
Being timid and studious as she was, Amy was not the first person in the room to lose her temper but the very though of this argument taking place ultimately irritated her to the point where she felt like she needed to say something. "Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere, incase you guys haven't noticed the Negamoon has returned!"  
The girls feel silent as Amy continued her rant against them, unsure or perhaps afraid to interrupt her. 

"I don't care about what, has happened today, lets just forget that!" Amy replied. "We need to focus on the now, Darien's in their fighting for his life and now more then ever we have to come together!"

Luna suddenly sprung from the coach and onto the ground in front of the brainy girl. "Amy's right we can deal with these issues later, right now we need to focus on stopping Captain Kyanite!" 

"Where do we even begin with that?" Mina asked. "If the Sailor Slayer is as strong as you say she is, how do we even find a way to stop her?"

"I'm not sure Mina, but we can't lose focus sooner of later they will reappear again so we have to be ready."

"What about Serena?" Rei questioned as she gestured to the room down the hall where she and Darien were resting.

"For now we best leave her be."

There was an eerie silence between the Sailor Scouts who looked in the direction of the Shrine's spare bedroom. 

-Bedroom-

Serena should have been on her honeymoon enjoying her time with her husband but instead she was kneeling at his bedside praying to God that he would make a full recover. Between muffled sobs, Serena looked up at her beloved. His normal peachy skin had turned a dark grey color while his breathing labored between calm to erratic with each passing minute. Even though he was passed out she wished he would wake up, anything to see the shininess of his eyes to give her an indication that he might survive this ordeal.  
It pained her to see him this way, to make matters worse Amy had so far not found any type of antidote for the poison he had been exposed too. Combined with the scouts arguing and her wedding destroyed, this was shaping up to be the worse day of Serena's life.

With all the power she had in her possession she couldn't save him. The Negamoon Pirates had left her in a situation where she could do nothing but feel helpless.   
And helpless would be how she would stay as she crawled up into the bed next to him, determined not to leave his side until he waked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys have enjoyed the Chapter, because I had such a great time writing it for you guys. Chapter 5 & 6 will probably be up more toward Christmas time so keep checking back and bring those reviews on guys. Remember a review a day keeps my depression away and my ideas flowing for your reading enjoyment. 
> 
> But anyway guys, Stay Safe & See ya soon
> 
> Arigato!
> 
> Z


End file.
